Crush,Crush,Crush
by Benny Jude Road
Summary: Toni likes her best friend Jasper but he has a girlfriend, sooner on Toni realize that their relationship will never be what it already is and soon moves on. But now Jasper begin to wonder and soon realize she was the one all along. Will he be to late?
1. Realization

A/N: Long time no see! I'm back I have the Internet finally!

So in honor for my Internet Service I decided to write a new Twific.

I do not own The Twilight Sage it belongs to S.M

This Twific is dedicated to my favorite Cullen…

JASPER!

I love Jackson his elfin awesome!

Jasper/Alice later on Jasper/OC pairing

All Human

The story name is from Paramore "Crush, Crush, Crush"

I love this song!

Please Enjoy!

C.R.U.S.H C.R.U.S.H C.R.U.S.H

By

Love. Angel. Music. Pure. Star

Realization

How you ever had a crush on a guy that was your perfect match? He was the guy of your dreams? What if that suppose guy was your best friend, a person you use to share animal crackers with in preschool?

My realization happen when my friend came back from his summer in Texas visiting his grandparents, the once nerdy duckling I called my friend was now a sexy swan.

He traded his lanky body for a six pack, replacing the paleness for a tan, kicking his high pitch voice to the curve and allowing that sexy deep southern accent to charm the soaks off of any girl, he allow that sexy southern golden child to shine.

During that time I had mature mentally and physically, mentally where I no longer use the terms cooties any longer after finding out the real name was called sexually transmitted diseases and that no really didn't mean no in boy terms.

Physically, my once freakish body begin to bloom into a women meaning my once double C's was becoming double D and that my hormones was jumping off the wall that I was ready to jump on the next hot guy that turned me on…sad I know.

When I first saw him I thought it was only sexual attraction after all he came back looking like a Adonis in the flash during that time I could blame my hormones and brush it off.

Later on I realize that I was crushing very hard on him, it was not only for his looks but how much I had fun hanging with him, how sensitive he could be and commanding at the same time that I wanted in a guy but most of all how mature he could be, hell I even love his faults so that had to mean something.

But must of all when he put that southern charm in the mix…. that always open my flood gates... I soon realize I was in love with him.

But here's the elf up part in the story… he had a crush on another girl who later became his **girlfriend**, a person I want to hate so badly but can not because she had that damn personality that you really couldn't hate.

This made me the supportive best friend…no where from the girlfriend category and what was is even more elf up is that I'm in the best friend category for the girlfriend.

The realization was I was in love with Jasper Whitlock my best friend and secret love…. and Mary Alice Brandon or Alice for short was the frenemy and me… Toni the hopeless case...

So what do you think? This is a short chapter but there will be more I promise…

**Please Review!**


	2. Drive

A/N: This chapter is name after one of my favorite songs coming from the best era of music the 80's

The Cars

"Drive"

Giving shout out to my friend Peter thanks for writing the little part in the lunch scene!

You're the best!

DRIVE

I weary put in the combination to my locker, I was never a morning person and living in a state that was covered with clouds and nearly always cold whether it be the summer or winter could works it magic on a person mood.

Placing the correct combination in I pull the leach to my locker and unsuccessfully it didn't open, unattractively I smack my lips and slump my shoulders wasn't it bad enough that I was already exhausted with a little funky attitude on the side now the damn locker wasn't opening.

I kicked the damn thing tell I heard a clicking sound and the locker door popped open…you could never go wrong with a nice handy dandy kick, opening the locker I looked at the little mirror that was in there next to my poster of David Bowie and Freddy Mercury, but the picture I prided myself was the photo of Jasper and I when we went camping.

I smiled at the memory of that day it was the last week of summer vacation and before we started high school Edward father Doctor Mason invited all of us on a camping trip we took that picture on that same day.

Shacking my head I let out a long sigh I wasn't going to linger onto memories of the past especial in the morning, the purpose of coming to my locker was to do my make up since Emmett was in a freaking rush this morning. The only reason was that he wouldn't have to miss his early morning rendezvous with Rosalie meaning I had to do it in the car or at school, I chose school Emmett drives like a elfin madman.

I mean I love my best friend but I needed a new car service until my baby got out the shop, I grabbed my make up bag and unzipping it I grabbed my eyeliner and started to appeal some on with a little mascara and a little lip gloss.

I wasn't much into make up but it couldn't hurt to put some on now and again, I looked over my outfit to see that I didn't walk out the house with my pajamas on…believe me I did it before. I looked nice I was wearing dark denim skinny jeans, with my burgundy Converse, Queens band symbol with the same shade of burgundy, wearing my worn and faded brown leather jacket, and a burgundy knitted hat. To finished the look I had on my heart shape locket Jasper brought me for my sixteen birthday allowing my sun kiss brown hair curled and down complementing my coco brown skin.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the sexiest dud of them all," said a deep and husky voice coming from behind me, I rolled my eyes of all the obscene things to say this was it. I turned around with my arms folded and look at the one and only Royce King the second.

Royce King was your typical red-blooded American boy, an all star that was the captain to all the athletic divisions that Forks High could provide, and the typical B movie pretty boy.

Royce was 6'0, with a nice creamy pale complexion, with honey gold locks, and pale blue eyes that any mother could love…even once upon a time that wonderful body was the object of lust in my dreams until…well we know who took his spot in the long run.

His nickname I gave him was Rolls Royce a befitting name for him since he was exclusive and expensive, if you were going to be his girlfriend you were waiting in a pretty big line but hell he was a teat drive running freely to any girls who were ready to allow him to stick his key in their ignition.

The sad part about it must girls would kill just to say that they had a one night stand with Royce, but even that wasn't why I couldn't stand him or that he annoyed me to no end or that he was a arrogant asshole, no it was the continue phrase that every single one of my friends and few people would say and that was "you guys should date…you look perfect together." That was like saying cigarettes was okay to give to your two-year-old child.

There were still some girls that he hadn't conquered yet and unfortunate for me I was on that list making me a center of his obsession for two years going on three even after I made it cleared that I had no interest what so ever to be label one of his 'girls.'

"Royce," I said as I bit my cheek trying to keep all rude words from slipping out.

"Toni…how's my favorite gale," he said as he lean casually across the lockers as if he had no care in the world.

"Royce I'm not your gale," I said I hated it when he call me that the only person I wanted to be their gale and that was Jasper's, I turned from him and started to grab my Physics textbook.

"Mm….Mm," I could hear him saying and I knew off bet what was causing him to make animalistic sounds at me.

"Royce if you love your eyes you would stop looking at my booty," I said.

"Come on Toni I was appreciating that lovely gods gifts that was bestowed to you," he said smirking I so bad wanted to show him the god gifts of what my hands could do, but instead I slam my locker with so much force that I knew that my locker mirror had fallen from its spot.

"I love you Toni!" he shouted out so loud that everyone in the hall stop what they were doing to look at us, I walked off and so badly wanted to show him what my middle finger could do.

As I was fuming about arrogant assholes and how they should all get hurt was when I bumped into something very hard…soft…and warm, dropping my books in the process I could feel two nice tone arms wrapped around me, during that time I had my eyes closed and counting to ten because my temper was rising.

"Now what have I told you little darlin about not looking at where your going," said the only voice that could make me feel like jello, I open my eyes and staring down at me was Jasper's beautiful warm amber eyes that remind me of an exclusively older brandy…perfection yet strong.

"Sorry Major, my mind was preoccupied," I said as he helped me stand up as his arms begin to withdrawn from my waist I couldn't help but shiver from the warmth leaving me and most of all couldn't help but to think his arms around my waist was so right there then any belt. Lucky enough he didn't notice my shiver when he remove his arms from me and I definitely didn't feel like being question by him, he bent down giving me a good view of his backside…. thank god for Levi jeans because the boy could wear a pair. Now I know what you're thinking I'm being a pervert but hell guys look at girl's butts all the time for example what happen between Royce and me just earlier, but that was different the only person I want to look or touch my buns would be this boy right here who was showing me a nice amount of his ass right now.

Jasper stood back up and I hurry to correct my features he stood in front of me with my books in my hand along with his, this was definitely why I love this boy who said the art of chivalry was died.

"Come on little darlin we have a test in Physics today and I want to seat by you so I can cheat," he said as we walked.

"Jasper Whitlock, wait when I see you mama I'm going to tell her that her son been cheating on his physics test," I said

"Ms. Toni Andrews like you haven't cheated on my paper in pre-cal," he said, "after all I know Mr. Turner would love to know why you called off sick last week," he said with that damn smirk that was a perfect companion to his features.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as we continue to walk to class.

"Will let me refresh you memory little lady, last Friday you called off saying you weren't feeling to well to come in to work the very night Lestat was playing at Styx."

"Shut up Jasper," I mumble "Anyway I recall you willingly to go with me when you fount out that Alice had a ticket for you to come to and fashion show that same night…what did you say to her again? Oh I remember…_Ali I'm not feeling well to attend the fashion show with you honey," _I said giving off my best southern accent.

By now we were walking into our Physics class saying good morning to our senile teacher Mr. Thomas, we seat down in our seats that we assign as ours for this year.

"I won't tell if you don't," I said stinking my pinky out.

"I'd never plan to rat you out but I'll accept the offer little darlin," he said as we clasp our pinkies together for our pinky shack something we started in third grade, he showed that smile that couldn't help not to love his glaze was inviting keeping me in it wonderful pools of honey, but everything was short lived when the sound of his cell buzzed. Drafting his eyes down towards his phone and leaving a dumb founding look upon my face I turned to my desk and started to rampage through my bag pretending to look for something just to occupy my mind.

He gave a soft chuckle and I didn't doubt that he was rocking a blush about now; I knew very well who was the cause for this I also knew who was texting him at this moment and I wasn't going to allow that annoying pixie get to me.

By this time everybody thought it was perfect time to come to class before the tardy bell ringed and into which Mr. Thomas gave us our test telling us that cheating was impossible since we had two different test as if that was treating its…it was an empty threat like the many others, he gave Jasper and me the same test so that prove my point. After we finished Jasper opted to lay his head down making me find my own amusement.

Taking out my notebook I started to allow my mind wonder and allow my pen to put it on paper it was a stress reliever for me it was also a way to unbundle all the emotions I kept inside to be expressed into words. So obsessed into what I was writing I didn't notice that Jasper stop texting and opted to lean over where his chin rested on my shoulder and that the scent of Double Mint gum was I could smell and that his breathing was tickling my ear.

"Is this a new master piece?" he whispered in my ear I had three reactions to this innocent action, the first reaction was the shivers that was racing up and down my spin, the second I was mentally paralyzed, and the third I had a wonderful feeling down there.

I gave him a side way glance with smirk of my own, "I wouldn't say so, you be the judge," as I handed him my notebook, he took it gladly and started to read it.

Unlike many of my friends I valued Jasper opinion on my writing because I knew he would only be up front if he liked it or not and most of the times he loved it and other times he would tell me that I need to fixed this or changed that.

He held a serious looked and that mean he was pondering something he was quiet with an occasional chuckle here and there when he finished he closed my notebook and slide it right back in front of me he gave me a smiled so that must had meant he liked it.  
Time seem to fly passed so quick, the bell ringed announcing that fourth hour was over and that fifth hour was starting, gathering my stuff and placing it in my bag I was last to leave the room. Jasper was going to wait on me but I told him to go ahead I knew that Alice would be waiting for him at her locker so they could walk to lunch together, he opted for me to join them since we were going to the same place.

I decline after all would you want to follow the guy that you like meet up with his girlfriend? I think not and anyway I was taking a detour to my locker to put up my Spanish textbook.

Walking to my locker and placing my headphones in my ears I was listening to Blondie "Rapture," moving my head from to side to the beat tell I got to my locker placing the combination in and giving it a kick I open my locker and placed my book back in the locker, my favorite part in the song started to play I had to do a little hip action.

After the song went off I turned around and to my everlasting surprise Royce was there once again lean against some lockers with a stupid chestier cat smile on his face and his arms cross over his chest, I really wanted to wrap that damn smile off his face so bad.

"I'm so glad that I listen to that voice in the back of my head to come down this hallway," he said so he did have a brain after all.

"Royce…" but the prick cut me off.

"Toni I have to say that little hip action was pretty damn sexy," he said as he came over towards me, I roll my eyes as I placed my ipod back ion my messenger bag and started to head off towards lunch.

Royce was not really getting my memo that I wanted nothing to do with him because he boldly places his arms around me.

"Royce can you please remove your arm," I said so sweetly trying my best not to swear.

"Come on Toni you know you're my number one girl," he said

"Didn't you say that same line to Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Monica, Aaron…?" I said listing out the girls that he said that same line to.

"I did but they were only a one time thing just a swift breeze while you on the other hand…"

"Have brains and taste," I said sweetly but he ignores my statement all together.

"I've been having a hard on for you since junior high school which means a lot in my terms," he said I was dumb struck to the twenty power…did he just say he had a hard on for me?

"Royce…" I said looking at him but I didn't know what else to say then his name…I just kept quiet there was nothing else to say from me we walked to the lunch room while Royce keep talking about obscene things about things I didn't even know.

As we walked in lunch Royce still having his arm around me, I could hear his friends acknowledged him the sounds they were making you could easily mistakenly place them as the sounds of a wounded animal. I looked over to my friends and wish I could curl up and die, Rosalie held that perfectly evil smirk that she gave when she was sickly amused Emmett was like a teddy bear with that wide grin that went from ear to ear, Isabella was smiling while Edward just like Rosalie held that same look on his face telling me I was going to get some shit from him.

"Royce you can let me go now," I said as I helped him remove his arm from me I could see Edward getting out of his seat and walking casually towards us I decide to get away quick by going to the lunch line but even there I wasn't safe.

He is omnipresent, no matter what. Even if he isn't there physically, I've spent so much time around him that whenever I'm in a situation worthy of ridicule I can hear him, this little nagging voice in my mind laughing and joking.

Edward just like Jasper had this huge imprint on my mind and no matter what he always seems to be there when someone needed to point and laugh at me.

He leans down toward my ear and fortunately for me his breath is pretty minty and he sings…

"Toni and Royce sitting in a tree F-U-C-"

"How old are you? Five?" I ask him, interrupting the vulgar song. Besides a tree? Really? It sounds incredibly uncomfortable.

"No, I'm six actually," he says and then he chuckles, Edward has this odd disposition where he thinks he's abnormally clever and that his jokes are funny. They aren't. We always tell him leave the jokes to Emmett.

"An how long have you been six? I asked him, passing the lunch lady the money for my lunch.

"A while," he shrugs.

"There is a wonder what Is sees in you," I tell him.

"The same thing Royce sees in you," Edward chuckles on that I walked away.

Making my way to the table we usually procured everyday, it was one of those tables where it was evident who was with whom. The couples would press close to one another and none of them were afraid of PDA, except maybe Jasper and Alice but I didn't give a damn about them when they were together.

Edward by passes me securing a seat beside Isabella as if I'd fight him to sit beside his girlfriend. The seat beside Emmett seems like a bad idea because of how carried away he and Rose can get, I'll save that seat for Alice.

I set my lunch on the table with a clang, eliciting a chuckle from Edward and a concerned look for Isabella and a giggle from Rose, who apparently was laughing at the sweet nothings Em was whispering into her ear. Flashing my Edward my favorite finger and shaking my head at Is I took my seat.

"So, Royce is taking Toni to the prom,"

The apple I assure you is thrown with some force, its perfect aim towards Edwards head is unintentional and the fact that it hits him in his chest just brings giddy laughs to my lips.

"Score!" Isabella says, arms thrown in the air.

"What'd we miss?" my laughter ends at the sight of her. Her body damn near draped over his. It's insane how you never seem to get over, seeing the person you liked with another. It's like a pinch that simply tells you "Sweetie, it'll never happen. EVER."

Jasper takes the seat beside mine and Alice the one between Em and Jazz, he doesn't do what Em and Edward do when they sit down. He doesn't push his seat damn near on top of Alice and that's like a breath of fresh air. Perhaps a little hope?

"Royce is taking Toni-"

"On a date," my mouth is open and I'm starring blandly ahead.

"Royce," I say, turning to look at him over my shoulder.

"Go to hell…please?" It sounds so sweetly that the fact that I'm pissed isn't noticeable by everyone else.

"Only if you come with me?"

"Do you think before you speak at all?" I asked him.

"Its best to just say it when it comes to mind,"

"No, not necessary," I said

"Yeah," Alice says "You should do what Toni does and just keep it all locked in, that way no one knows," I cut my eyes at her, curious as to whom invited her to join.

"Will," I tell her and him.

"Not everyone can be so forward…you know boys consider that an "easy lay," I tell her with a sickingly sweet smile.

"Well forward is where it's at," Royce says.

"Its also where the STD's are," I inform him and he scrunches up his face, proving my point I turned away from him and started on my lunch I hoped that would have inform him that I didn't want to talk anymore but unsuccessively for me he didn't get the picture, his hand was place on both side of my lunch tray and I could feel his warmth of his breath over my ear. But unlike Jasper who sent me so many emotions by doing this one little act Royce didn't even make my ear twitch.

"See…that why I love you Toni you can always say the funniest things," he said so loud that everyone could hear as I looked around the table Edward had that stupid as look on his face that I hated so much telling me he was going to bust my ass about it.

Edward and Rosalie was in there own little world and Isabella was pretending that she was looking in her backpack Alice was way to worry about her outfit to even notice and Jasper…he looked tensed.

"Royce can you please leave," I said

"Of course," he said as he walked off to where his friend was.

I wouldn't say my job was fabulous like Alice and Rosalie who worked at Alice's mother boutique slash party planning business or outdoorsy like Isabella who worked at the Newton's Outdoors Sports supplies. Working at the Dine was nice except for the fact that I had to be on my feet and dealing with hormonal teenage boys and very old man for that fact, it was even better when Jasper would come in and have lunch with me on my lunch breaks.

"Toni! Order up," yelled Mr. Turner I walked over there handing him another order and taking the plate to table 5, I walked and got another plate I was doing this for nearly three hours when I saw Jasper walking in.

"Look Toni, there go your sexy friend," said Lisa she was the only person that I knew I had a thing for Jasper but it wasn't as if I told her Lisa was the type of person that could read between the lines unlike many of course she knew off beat when Jasper came in the first time I worked here.

"Lisa you're a trip," I said as she pulled her long ebony hair in a bun, it would be so awesome if she went to my school but she had to go to school on the reservation.

"Its nice to know that he didn't come here with that bitch of a girlfriend," she said as I laugh, we shared one thing in common and that was our hatred for Alice. Lisa had it worse since every time Alice would come here she would give her hell and a low tip even had the balls to tell her how to perform her job, but it increase when she fount out the guy I liked was Alice boyfriend so we were in the certified Alice Hate Club.

Are laughs was cut short when Jasper came up to us, I hit Lisa on the side as we corrected our features.

"Hello ladies," said Jasper \ as he gave us his world-class smile folding his arms over the counter.

"Hey Jasper," said Lisa she teasing him she knew how I hated when she did that she looked at me and smile making me roll my eyes.

"Hey Jazz," I said we also hated it when what's her face would call him Jazzy it was annoying as hell how her voice would get all high pitched.

"You ladies behaving?" he asked

"Well I am but Toni been misbehaving what cha going to do about it Jasper?" she said he smiled as a little blushed spread to his checks.

"Lisa isn't there something you have to do?" I said

"I don't have anything to do," she said.

"Pay her no attention, so what can I get you Jazz," I said as I took my pad out.

"I'm here for Alice," he said

"I do have something to do thank you, Toni for reminding me," Lisa said as she walked off somewhere I gave a small chuckle while Jasper was puzzled.

"It's the regular," he said

"So the Caesar salad with no tomatoes, low fat dressing, no cheese, chicken cut in cube shapes, and a V8?" I said

"That's the one," he said.

"That will be five dollars," I said as he paid the food I walked over to placed the order in, when Mr. Tuner looked at it then at me he looked heaven ward and smile, I walked back over to Jasper.

"Was Edward right when he said that you and Royce?"

"No, that was Edward being a jerk,"

"Oh…will Emmett won't be able to pick you up tonight I will," he said.

"Really, cool I'm off at 6," I said as I walked over to Mr. Turner and gave him the food as he walked out.

"I don't care what you say, his in love with you," said Lisa as she was by me in a second.

"Yeah right," I said but hell who couldn't have wishful thinking.

It was six in the dot I was putting my apron in my bag when I saw Jasper's Challenger pull up he step out the car being the perfect gentleman that he was and open the door for me as I stepped in.

Putting my seatbelt on I was tired my feet was hurting and my back was hurting I felt like hell.

"You look like hell," he said

"I feel like hell and thanks Jasper, like your pretty ass haven't been on your feet back hurting plus when you get home you have to write a report for English," I said.

"My pretty ass?"

"Shut the hell up," I said as I turned the radio on.

"I love you too Toni," he said

"Yeah right," I said as the eighties channel came on and my favorite song by the Cars come on and to my everlasting surprise Jasper grabbed my hand and started singing to me.

"_Who's gonna pay attention your dreams. Who's gonna plug their ears when you scream, you can't go on thinking nothing's wrong. Who's gonna drive you home tonight…" _as the smoothness of his voice making me so relax that the calmness he posse had me drafting off to sleep. Dreaming that this could last forever.

**Reviews is highly appreciated….**


	3. Perfect or Real?

Perfect or Real?

I wish my life was like an John Hughes movie, I want to be just like Molly Ringwald the perfect image of what a teenage girl should be who always gets her dream guy in the end. But Alice Brandon took that role as the "It Girl," for one she had the "nearest to perfect life" everything had and went her way, she was admired and love by nearly everyone in the school and town. She had the perfect figure and style that she would instantly be mistaken as a celebrity, she was smart and outgoing that you wanted to hang out with her. But last and not less she had the boyfriend that any girl would be proud to have. Yeah she had it going on.

While I, Toni Andrews, was a realist something that was really leaking in this world, for one I knew there was no such thing as a "perfect world" where it was all sunshine and no rain that was something Disney and Hallmark used to make money.

I was a person that could take the sunshine and the rain because everything had to be at a balance, if not then it only meant chaos. I had a nice figure that suited me with a style that was mines and no one could touch, there were people who liked me and there was people who didn't but hell everyone in the whole world didn't have to like you. I was smart and I was outgoing I just choose not to show off because that's what we call "Attention Hoes." The only thing I didn't have was a boyfriend, because it was obvious the guy I wanted was in a relationship with the "It girl" and no other guy could be at that level where he was at.

Today was Monday…again here I was seating by Jasper my destiny the one who was blinded by the image of "perfection" to even look at something "real."

Thomas was writing something on the board something I should write down knowing him he would put it in one of his elf up exams, but I opted to daydream then do work, when the P.A interrupted one of his ridiculous explanation of a problem.

"Mr. Thomas," said Ms. Lewis I knew off beat because she had this annoying way of chewing an imaginary piece of gum when she talked.

"Yes?"

"Can you please send Toni Andrews down to the principle office he wants her," she said as all eyes was on me, I looked at Jasper who raised a perfect eyebrow he was masking the look I know that was on my face.

"Yes, she'll be down there," he said

Raising out of my seat and grabbing my things I headed for the door, it would be and understatement if I said I was afraid. I never needed to go to the principle office, that wasn't my style and sure wasn't my parents style either that was their first advice they gave me when I started school "If we get a call from your school and they said your in school acting up that's going to be your butt."

I wouldn't see how a preschooler could be sent to the principle office for what? Stealing somebody's animal crackers? Still it held a strong effect on me even to this day.

I walked down the now deserted halls towards the main office lucky enough that Mr. Thomas class was in the main building then the other buildings because it was raining very hard.

Coming towards the main hall that laid to the main office I walked in, Ms. Lewis looked at me and titled her head towards the principle office.

"Ms. Andrews," said Dr. Knox, our proud principle of the mighty FHS Spartans.

"Dr. Knox, you wanted to see me?" I said

"Yes, I wanted to introduce you to our new student Demetri Smith," he said pointing towards the left of me I turned to look at what he was pointing to. I was so afraid that I was going to be in trouble about something that I didn't see the guy next to me.

It would be and understatement to say that he wasn't hot…because he was smoking hot.

He was taller then me by a few inches, he was wearing a causal outfit something that was more for and magazine then going to school but hell whatever float his boat, he had honey blond hair and electrifying green eyes.

"Demetri this is Toni Andrews, she will be your guild this following week so anything you need just ask her," he said.

"Hey I'm Demetri," he said holding out his hand.

"Toni," I said taking his hand, I didn't really understand for him retelling me his name over again after all Dr. Knox took it upon himself to do it for us.

"So I guess I need to show you your locker," I said rubbing the back of my neck a habit that I did a lot when I was uncomfortable.

"Lead the way," he said his voice was pleasing to the ears it was masculine yet sexy, Dr. Knox looked at us as if trying to get us out of his office as fast as we came, and on that note we left his office.

It was a strange awkward silence between us that it was even uncomfortable then the greeting.

"Do you know your locker number?" I said he looked at me and then he looked down at the piece of paper in his hand.

"Number B25," he said, it would only be fate to explain why his locker was right next to mine.

"Your locker is next to mine," I said giving him a smile it wasn't an "I think this is my lucky day of flirting with you," even though I found him very attractive for my own good I was trying to be nice.

"I'm lucky then, because I might need help with my locker," he said cocking this smile on his face that even made him sexier.

"Knowing these locker's you surely will," I said as he laughs, it was nice.

"So where did you come from originally?" I said trying to make small talk after all if I was going to have him follow me all week I needed to know who he was.

"I'm from California," he said I looked at him very hard.

"Why are you looking that way?" he said amusement written on his face.

"Nothing," I said

"Come on you seem like you're a girl that speaks truthfully," he said

"Will I'm just wondering why on earth would you leave the nice warm sun to come to cold and rainy Washington," I said

"Will my father got accepted as the new Director of the Board of Education here," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Oh…" I said as we came to our lockers.

"You know your combination?" I said he nodded his head as he placed in the combination he grabbed the letch of the locker and tried to open it, it didn't even move.

"I got this," I said as I gave it a handed dandy kick, it pop open.

"Will we see that you have the magic touch…or should I say the magic kick," he laugh making me laugh, he had a nice sense of humor something that was wonderful in a guy. Looking at my watch it was two minutes before second hour.

"So who do you have second hour?" I said as I went to my locker and placed in the combination.

"I have Mr. Kurt AP World History," he said as I kicked my locker open I placed my books in and switching them for my other text book for my next class, I hadn't even known that he was looking at the pictures that a line my locker door.

"So you're a Bowie-Mercury girl?" he said I looked at him and smile.

"Hell yeah, Under Pressure is my all time favorite," I said.

"You got some taste Andrews," he said as he looked at my locker.

"Is that you and your boyfriend?" he said

"What?" I said it caught me off guard, he was pointing to the picture of Jasper and me.

"Oh…"  
"You two look good together," he said

"Thanks but that's not my boyfriend that's my best friend," I said as I closed the locker door.

"Sorry about that," he said running his hand through his hair.

"Will lets go before everybody comes out of class," I said.

"Is that a bad thing?" he said

"Do you want to have a whole bunch of girls gawking at you and saying obscene comments to you? Believe me your going to be thanking me by the end of the day," I said.

"Will Ms. Andrews you know what's best," he said as we headed towards Mr. Kurt class, after dropping him off I headed towards Mrs. Williams Language Art class, when I got there Jasper was there waiting on me, taking my seat next to him and taking out my notebook to do my do now.

"So…" he said

"I didn't get in trouble Dr. Knox just wanted me to help out the new student," I said

"We have a new student?" he said

"Yeah his name…"

"It's a he?"

"Yeah it's a he, his name is Demetri Smith," I said flipping my hair out of my face as I thought back on a joke that Demetri said.

"Why are you smiling?" he said

"What? I'm not smiling," I said

"Yes you were," he said I looked at him.

"Can you please drop it, I wasn't smiling okay," I said getting angry.

"Yeah right," he said as he went to his work.

When the bell ring I left class so I could meet up with Demetri I didn't even spear a chance to tell Jasper a bye, which was like this the whole day. When fourth hour was over I quickly grabbed my things, I never rushed before that was always Jasper thing to get to Alice in time.

"So I'll see you in lunch," he said

"Yeah, oh spare and extra seat for Demetri and me will you," I said as I slung my bag over my shoulders as I walked out, he said something but I didn't hear.

I walked out the building towards building C where Demetri lean against the wall waiting for me, I would say that he was scoring some major cool points with me so that meant there was no worry about him fitting in with my friends.

"So are you ready to be in the spotlight," I said as I came near him.

"Should I be afraid?" he said as he walked towards me I must say he was really working his Pea Coat we headed towards the cafeteria building as we walked nearly everyone was staring at us. I mentally roll my eyes this was one of the reason I hated living in a small town people didn't have any common sense when there's somebody new in the neighborhood, and then they liked to spread some absorbs rumors about the person.

I looked at Demetri to see if he was all right, if the stares was bothering him he sure as hell wasn't showing it he was all collective and calm, that there stares wasn't towards us but someone else, and that this was second nature to him for people to look at how gorgeous he was.

"So would your friends mind me intruding on your table," he said smiling.

"Nope, it would be nice to have another intelligent, witty person at our table," I said and also another single person would be welcome sitting with couples could really drain you out.

"So whom should I be worry about in the group?" he said there was no question asked as to who he should worry about it was easy…Edward.

"Edward Mason, he thinks his the cleverly witty person in the group," I said as I roll me eyes something that I knew was unattractive but every time I think about Edward Mason and his assholeness he calls wit it was well deserved for me to roll my eyes.

"I'm guessing that you and him are very close?" he said laughing

"Unfortunate for me, we have live next door to each other since we were both in our mothers womb hell we were both delivered by his father," I said making Demetri laugh.

"His father is an doctor?"

"Yes Dr. William Mason, you would never think that Edward was his son how different they act," I said "anyway he might go easy on you and the keyword is "might" since his in the presence of his girlfriend Isabella Swan. You don't have to worry about Rosalie she's cool she's sort of girly and a little bit of tomboy in her the only time you can go on her shit list is if you say the New York Yankees suck, she'll have your balls. Also Emmett his cool his buff built guy that can be easy mistaken as a teddy bear," I said.

"And how can I get on his "shit list"?" Demetri said smiling.

"Easy by either flirting or hitting on Rosalie," I said

"Are they the only ones at the table?" he said

"Nope there's Alice and Jasper but you don't have to worry about them. Alice is incredible blessed at getting along with everyone," I said sweetly sarcastically.

"Am guessing that you don't like her?" he said

"She's alright but I wouldn't say she was my best friend, everyone that goes here known each other since we were babies. I've known Alice but we were never close, it was until she hooked up with my friend a year ago that we have been thrown in each other circle of friends," I said.

"Does Jasper knows?" he said

"Jasper knows but he chose to ignore after all he wants me and her to get along," I said

"So what about Jasper, should I worry about him?" he said

"No, Jasper is really very cool and collective and everyone gets along with him," I said we we're near the cafeteria doors Demetri open the doors for me like a perfect gentleman. I gave him a smile and walked in, I could see my friends at the table they all we're in conversation and telling by their faces they looked puzzle about something. I brushed it off something's I just didn't need to know. Emmett was the first to look up; when he saw us he gave that smirk that I knew I was going to hear shit about when we got in the car after school. When Emmett had smirked, it did two things; one it alerted everyone at the table to look at us and two I wanted to cause some kind of an illusion of pain to hit at Edward. Telling by his facial features he was all ready having full assholeness on high alert.

As we walked towards the table I notice that the whole lunchroom was quiet and I knew that we were going to be the hot topic of gossip this whole week.

"Guys this is Demetri Smith our newest citizen in Forks," I said placing a smile on my face.

"Hello," said Demetri I could tell by Alice, Isabelle, and Rosalie was thinking the same thing that I thought when I first saw him, and that the smiles on their face was causing their boyfriends to get very uncomfortable.

"Demetri, that's Rosalie Hale and her boyfriend Emmett McCarty, next to them is Edward Mason and his girlfriend Isabella Swan, and last that's Alice Brandon and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock," I said.  
I could feel the sickness from saying the words "her boyfriend" making me seat down in the chair that Jasper saved for us I didn't wait for Demetri to seat.

As he set down that's when he was bombarded by question by nearly everybody at the table will nearly everybody since Jasper was reserved.

"So Demetri if you don't mind me calling you Demetri," said Edward being an ass.

"No problem," he said.

"Where did you come from?" he said.

"From California," he said.

"And why the hell did you leave there?" he said making Is elbow him and me giving him a death glare.

"What?" he said

""My parents moved here for the beautiful sunny weather," he said making every single one of us laugh, he looked at me and gave me a smile of course that had me.

"You've passed the test," Edward said as he slams his hand on the tabletop to make his point leaning back in his chair as he begin to mess with Is, Demetri gave me a look of uncertainty I just shrug my shoulders.

"But we see you already passed the grade with…aw…" I didn't give him enough time to finish it as I gave him a swift kick underneath the table.

That's when miss perfect had to make herself known, this would be the time that I wished she didn't say not a damn word bet we can't always get what we want the most.

"So Demetri how do you like are school?" she said.

"I find it nice, Toni have been a very reliable tour guild," he said as he looked at me and smiled I can say that Demetri had a very sexy smile.

"Thank you Demetri," I said its nice to be appreciated sometimes even if it by somebody you just meet, I didn't have to look at my friends to see we're their expression was going I knew and I didn't give a damn that always jump to assumptions like always.

"Tonie is a very reliable person, that and so many other," said little miss perfect, I was beginning to wonder was Attention Hoe was syndrome?  
"No doubt I believe she good at a lot of things," he said my face was feeling warm from the blush that was spreading from my face if he kept talking like this I was sure going to have a fever.

"Is anybody going to get lunch?" said Jasper as he was already on his feet with a blank expression on his face, what was the matter with him?

"I am," said Emmett of course he would be the one to say it, he got up along with Edward while Rosalie and Isabella gave them there orders of what they wanted, this was one of the many reasons I did want a boyfriend have somebody to go get your lunch when you didn't feel like it.

"Toni are you hungry?" said Demetri I didn't even see him stand up let alone take of his Peacoat and showing off that nice frame of his.

"Yeah I'll come with," I said about to stand up but I was stopped.

"That's all right I'll go get it," he said.

"Thank you Demetri, I owe you one," I said.

"No problem," he said as he walked off with the guys leaving me in the hands of Rosalie, Isabella, and Alice.

"So…I can I say I envy you Toni. Not only do you have Rolls Royce in one hand you also have that hot and steamy Demetri Smith in the other," said Rosalie.

"Whatever you have can I get some I might be able to get some competition for Edward," said Isabella as she laughed.

"You guys should really not make fun of Toni, after all its not like Toni to mess around with two boys," said Alice I really wanted to show her what my middle finger could do as well.

"Whatever guys its not even like that I see neither boys like that, even if both of them is incredible hot," I said smiling out the last part.

"Yeah right," they said as our conversation was cut short when the boys came back.

Demetri set my tray in front of me when I saw what was on it I couldn't help but laugh I couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"I thought you weren't paying attention to me when I told you that," as I looked at my food he actually arrange my food to look like a spider, it was a strange habit to arranged my food into an animal or insect something people thought was weird.

"Just because I was laughing hard didn't mean I wasn't paying attention," he said

"And what is so funny?" said Edward with a smirk on his lips.

"It's a inside joke," I said he knew well just like everyone else did about my little habit.

"You two exchanging inside jokes I se," he said I glared at him he can he ever shout his mouth, I couldn't help to mouth a cuss word at him it only made him smirk even wider.

I caught a view from Jasper he seem very reserved today his lips was pushed together tightly, his jaw was lock and his eyes was blank I never seen that look before, what was wrong with him?  
We were in the middle of our meal when I felt two strong arms around me and could feel someone's hot breath over my neck there was only one person who would do that.

"Royce let me go," I said annoyed.

"I can't I haven't seen your sexy self all day and I miss you," he said as I could feel his lips give me a kiss on my neck.

"Ewe Royce," I said as I pry his arms from off of me going to my bag and unzipping the first pack I took out some hand sanitizer grabbing a napkin and pour some on there and started for my neck I could hear Royce laughing.

"Aw come on baby, you know you love that for I surely did," he said.

"Don't call me that," I said.

"Toni you know I love you," he said then he looked at Demetri that he was finally noticing him.

"Hi my names Royce King the second," he said.

"I'm Demetri Smith," I looked at Demetri he looked as if he was confused and amused.

"So new kid, there is two things you should know about the school first are athletic divisions are the best all due to me I'm the captain of all the teams and two you can talk to any girl in this school except for this sexy young thing right here she's off limits," he said as his hands rubbed my arms.

"Royce…I'm going to kill you," I said but he ignores me.

"And do you too go together," Demetri said calm.

"No," I said

"Will she likes to tease me…but that doesn't matter every guy in here knows to back away from her she mine and I'm just warning you," he said smirking.

"Do I look like I have your name written over my head Royce that says I'm your property?" I said, "No it doesn't…"

"Calm down babe we don't need you busting a blood vessel now do we," he said.

"Seeing how Toni is getting upset I think you should leave Royce," said Demetri "for your safety."

"His right Royce I'm just a few seconds from hurting you."

"Toni I still love you though," he said as he gave me a kiss on my head, mental note I needed to wash my hair when I get home.

"That right their Demetri was our very own little Toni's stalker," said Emmett.

"He seem not to understand that she's not that interested in him," said Demetri he looked at me "are you okay?"

"Yes thank you, I just need to get my emotions in check," I said as cool myself down.

"You seem like you wanted to kill him," he said laughing.

"Yeah I was aiming for it," I said the bell ringed telling us lunch was over.

"So what class do you have next?" I asked

"I have Management Support and Pre Cal," he said I smiled we had three classes together.

"You have the same hours with us," charmed in little miss perfect, "You, me, Jazzy, and Toni," I loved how she mention me last.

The rest of the day seem to go by fast, in all two hours Alice decide to borrow Demetri, it seem they had a lot in common how they had a full blown conversation. Jasper was quiet with the same look over his face that he was masking all through lunch what was his problem?  
I was happy it was the end of the day, I went to meet the gang outside I saw them around this hot little number it was a classic all black Porsche.

Walking up to it I was amazed at the high quality it was in.

"Whose baby is this?" I said

"Demetri" they said I looked at him.

"You don't mind if I see her engine?"

"Not at all," he said popping her hood looking at it, it seem like it just came off the assembly line.

"Smith, that is one bad engine you got there," I said.

"Thanks Andrews I didn't think you was a car kind of girl," he said

"I know a little something," I said which remind me.

"Em is you still going to take me to see my baby?" I said

"Of course T," he said

"What's your baby?" he said

"She's a 68 cherry red mustang," I said "I'm getting her a new engine the one she had in her wasn't doing the old girl good."

"I have to see her Andrews," he said

"Yeah she might give you a run for your money," I said.

"We'll have to see," he said as I waved good-bye and headed towards Emmett and Rosalie.

Heading home I couldn't help but to smile, I liked Demetri, he was sweet and smart, and not to forget handsome but still he still wasn't Jasper and I still had to face that.


	4. The Breaking of the Friendship

Breaking of the Friendship

"So how's my baby Billy?" I said leaning casually across my baby as Billy Black was looking through her hood, I was so ready for her to be fixed she's been her about a week and I was so ready for her to come home. I couldn't take driving with Emmett because he scared the living shit out off me when he drive and I couldn't take driving in a car with Edward because all he does is bust my balls about Demetri and I. Jasper was so out of the question…it seem that he was talking less to me every single day for some unseen reason but their was always Demetri and he sound lesser then two evils.

"Tee she's doing fine, I'm glad you're here she's ready to go home," he said as he slammed the hood I jumped with joy my mooching days off my friends was over I had a car again.

"So how much I owe you chief?" I said as I had just went to the bank before I came here and plus I just received my check from the diner so I was feeling pretty damn good right now.

"Will since I owe your dad a huge one about a hundred and twenty dollars," he said that was cheap seeing how my baby need new tires and a engine that was a good deal, handing Billy the money he rolled over to the desk to give me my recite and my keys jumping into the car it felt so good to be behind the wheel again.

Driving off with the convertible down I felt complete grabbing my cell I called the only person that I wanted to celebrate with…

"What's up Tee," said the voice of my beat friend Lisa

"What are you doing right now?" I said as I drove towards the La Push reservation.

"Nothing why do you ask?" she said

"Because I want to go to the movies and walk aimlessly around and drool over hot boys," I said.

"That sounds like a plan but we need a ride," she said

"Will I have the ride you just have your ass out the house when I get there," I said

"So you got Baby out the shop?" she said sounding more excited then me.

"Duh,"

"I'll be out twenty minutes tops," she said as the phone ended.

I dialed Jasper number next it went to voice mail it only meant that he was spending time with that annoying thing he called a girlfriend.

I could see the nicely painted blue house that was surrounded by wildflowers coming up to the curve I could see a very grinning Lisa standing outside waiting on me as I pull up to her.

"About damn time she's back," she said as she jumped into the passenger seat an put her seat belt on as I reversed the car and put my baby in drive as we speed off from her house.

"Who you telling, I swore I thought I was going to go crazy without my car," I said we drove straight out of La Push reservation and headed towards Port Angeles.

"So what movie are we going to see?" she asked as she applied some lip-gloss on her lips.

"Red Riding Hood?" I said unsure, I mean the crazed on vampires was leading to a new direction for were wolves as well.

"It doesn't matter long as there a hot guy to droll over then I really don't care," she said as she started to looked through my CD's until she fount the one she wanted to hear…of course it would be The Runaways "Cherry Bomb," as we drove out of Forks singing terribly along with the song.

"The movie doesn't start tell five and its three o'clock now, so what do you want to do until then Tee?" said Lisa as she zipped her jacket up.

"Lets get something to eat before we go see the movies," I said, as I made sure my baby was locked

"That sounds like a plan," she said as we walked out of the theater parking lot and headed down the streets, that's when my phone went off like crazy, looking at my phone it read Jasper.

"What's up Jazz," I said as Lisa started making that stupid smirk on her face when she wants to do something foolish.

"Hi Jazzy," she said loudly mocking the very person we couldn't stand…I threw her a glared but she just smiled.

"Hey Lisa," he said laughingly, "You called Toni?"

"Yeah, I called to tell you that I got my Baby out the shop," I said laughing as he made a noise you would expect from a cowboy.

"Settle down cowboy, I was calling to ask you do you want to go see a movie with me and Lisa?"

"What movie are we going to see?" he asked

"Red Riding Hood,"

"What movie theater are you going to be at?"

"At the Phoenix Theater,"  
"I'll be sure to meet you up…" I cut Jasper off when I heard someone calling my name both Lisa and I turned to see who could it be, and by the devil it was no other then Demetri.

"Demetri!" I yelled as he was running towards us.

"It was chance that I saw you, I was just in the book store looking for the book Mrs. Williams want us to read when I saw you," he said as he mouth began to form a smile. When Lisa elbows me on the side making me realized I didn't introduce them yet.

"Demetri this is my best friend Lisa, Lisa this is Demetri Smith the one I told you about," I said looking at her.

"Oh…your Mcdreamy," she said smiling saying the nickname that we gave him, he smiled at us.

"Thank you for the nick name," he laughed

"No problem," she said

"Did I fail to mention she is also a pain in my ass," I said as she made a mock sound of hurt pride and placed her hand over her heart making me roll my eyes.

"Demetri are you doing anything right now?" I asked

"I was going to get me something to eat why?" he said

"That's perfect we were going to get something to eat and go see a movie," said Lisa

"I like that what movie are you guys going to see?"

"Red Ridding Hood," I said

"Is there anybody else joining?" he said reminding me that I had Jasper on the other end pulling my phone back to my ears.

"Jasper are you still there?"

"Yeah I forgot I have to do something with Alice I can't go to the movies with you," he said and hung up on me…very rude indeed something that wasn't Jasper.

"What's wrong?" said Lisa

"Nothing, Jasper won't be able to make it so it's just us," I said smiling Lisa stared at me for a while and dropped it all together but knowing her I was going to get some shit from her later on.

We walked to the café that was a regular hang out for my friends and I whenever we came down to Port Angeles, even without Jasper there I enjoyed every minute with Lisa and Demetri. Lisa instantly liked him, totally forgetting the movie we walked aimlessly around town going to second hand stores and acting crazy.

It seem that Jasper was becoming more distant then ever towards me anything that concerns Demetri he gets all tensed up and reserved which wasn't Jasper none at all.

"He is just yummy," said Lisa as she looked at Demetri, while I did my job and cleaned the counter while she lean against the counter making it obvious who she was gawking over.

"You're a trip," I said

"And you're a vacation making us evening," she said smiling, "Do you know what I'll do to him."

"I really don't want to know," I laughed

"That boy there is simply rape material," she said

"Should I be calling Chief Swan?" I said as she smacked me playfully on the arm as I smiled when some customers came over.

"You have to admit that the boy is simply a hottie Toni, after all what's in your DNA to have all the hot guys like you T?" I rolled my eyes at her as I gave the customers their change.

"Will it must be something wrong with my DNA since all they ever do is like me and never go out with me."

"Whatever," she said waving her hand dismissively at me.

"If you get your pretty head wrapped off Jasper you'll have a boyfriend, come on now Demetri is hot and it seems that he have a interest in you."

"My head is not wrapped around Jasper," I said as I started to clean the counter again.

"Don't get me wrong, Jasper is like the only guy I would loved to see you with but he have a **girlfriend**…a bitch no doubt but still a girlfriend while you are single…" I hated it when she was right but I wasn't going to give her the benefited of the doubt.

"That means you need to move on instead of living in a dream of getting the boy that is all ready taken and jump on that sexy boy over yonder."

"Thank you Dr. Phil, " I said as I walked to the order table and grabbed the food that the guy in question had order; walking to his table he looked up at me and smiled at me.

"Now if California had more pretty and reliable waitresses like you, I think I would have stayed," he said as charming as ever.

"Thank you for the compliment but I was just doing my job?" I said as I placed him his garden burger down on the table.

"When do you go on break?" he asked

"In about a minute why?" I said leaning against the booth as I stared down at him.

"I would love it if you join me for lunch," he said smiling.

"I'll think about it," I said teasing him; he placed a hand over his heart in a dramatic way making me laugh.

"Yes Mr. Smith I'll join you," I said as I walked away to finished the rest of my orders after that I grabbed me some chill fires and a burger and walked back to Demetri booth.

"Will Ms. Andrew you have a big appetite?" he said

"What can I saw I love food," I said as I ate, "Do you want to try some of my fires?"

"Yeah it wouldn't kill me," he said as he put his fork to my plate and ate I laughed at the expression on his face, we talked for a while until my break was over and I had to leave the table taking both are dishes up I walked back in the back.

Leaving the kitchen I walked back into the front, looking around the room there was no sign of Demetri I walked towards Lisa who had an awkward smile on her face.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just experienced the must…will I don't know what happen hell and I was witness to it, but Jasper came in," she said.

"Jasper where is he?" I said looking for him.

"He left, but he walked in an asked for you I pointed him towards the table where you and Demetri were sitting at and…well he just turned order his food. Then after you got up Demetri came over Jasper kept quiet ignoring Demetri all together when his food come out and then he left without saying anything."

That was extremely weird? What the hell is going on with Jasper?

"Oh before I forget, Demetri paid for both of your food and left you a nice tip," she said as she gave me two tens, "Toni if you don't get with him I'll hate you for a good long time."

"Whatever Lisa,"

After work I drove over to Jasper house he lived only ten miles from the diner and three from my house, I need to know what the hell was going on with him.

Coming up to the colonial house on Lennox Drive, I parked my car out in front I could see Jasper car parked in the drive way along with his parents. Stepping out I walked towards the house climbing the stairs I ringed the doorbell I waited for a while until the door open revealing Jasper who was rocking a pie faced when his eyes caught site of me.

"Jasper…"

"What do you want Toni?" he said his voice was cold and distant this wasn't the Jasper I knew this was some one else.

"I came over to see if you were all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine thank you," he said, as he was about to close the door I put my foot at the door.

"Jasper what the hell have gotten into you?"

"I should be saying the same thing about you," he said

"What?"

"You've became so fake these past weeks it ridiculous," he said

"Me being fake? You have me mistaken with you, you're the only one whose been distant and acting like a complete asshole this past weeks," I said.

"Have I? All you've done but hang around with that Smith kid and no one else," he said

"Is this about Demetri? I was just hanging around him because his new and needs some friends."  
"That's it because he's new? Your old friends that boring that you can't hang around them any longer?" he said

"No I didn't say that," I said I could feel hot tears forming at my eyes.

"Will your actions did," he said

"Jasper…you're my best friend," I said

"Will I find that hard to believe…I guess you found you a new best friend then," he said

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to hang around you any more because I see that you were never my friend," he said those words he spoke was like venom that ran through my veins and killed my heart.

"Fuck you Jasper, I never want to talk and see you again," I said turning my back from him and walking off.


	5. Not Like The Movies Pt I

"_Snow White said when I was young, "someday my prince will come," so I wait for that date…_

_They say it's hard to meet your match, find my better half so we make perfect shape,"_

_~Katy Perry_

"_Not Like The Movies"_

As females our mothers put in our heads that one day we'll meet our "prince charming" that we all are little princess who would have the fairy tale ending. We grow up believing that and when reality smack us in our face telling you that it was just a hoax of bull, that prince charming was made up by some desperate housewife from a era where women was forced into marriages to creeps; creating a character with all the virtues that her husband was lacking. Unbeknown to the foolish woman she had fooled nearly every generation of woman who built their dream guy around him.

And I was one of the millions that been fooled, I was living in a fantasy about my best friend…well ex-best friend dumping his perfect girlfriend to get with me excepted it was very reversed.

I had officially gotten the reality checked that I was living in a dream that my life wasn't a movie that I wouldn't get that big finally in the end. I wouldn't have my best friend waiting at the stairs for me at prom in his best suit, I wouldn't have the boyfriend who'll be at my window playing my favorite song knowing that I was angry at him for doing something dumb and this was his way of saying I'm sorry. Nope…I neither had my best friend nor did I have the boyfriend…it was only me and this was a huge realization that I needed to move on.

True to my words I refused to talk or look at Jasper and that "fuck it" was in my system, I didn't care if he wanted to be an ass if he was willingly going to throw away our friendship then that's him there was more people then just Jasper.

We didn't seat together in any of our classes any more except for lunch and it felt like a huge elephant in the room it came down to the point where I happily removed myself from the table. I knew that our fight had not only put us in a hard spot but also everyone else, it was cruel that we had to make our friends choose who they we're going to associated there selves with and not. It was so unfair to them to do so but it wasn't my fault…per say.

I made sure to pack away every little memory that once said that Jasper was once my best friend, pictures and gifts all went in a nice brown boxes and stuck somewhere in the attic with all the other memory's. Foolish dreams flushed down the toilet and I felt pretty shitty all together.

"Toni you don't mind going out to the movies with me," said Demetri as he ran a hand through his hair a habit I learned he did when he was nervous.

"What?" I couldn't fight the question from coming out.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…it was just a friendly question?" he said

"No…I mean you just took me by surprised by your question…I'll like to go to the movies," we were in lunch seating at the table that we had officially claimed as our.

"So this Friday…7 o'clock I'll pick you up," he said

"Cool 7 o'clock on a Friday," I said

"Would I be pushing my lucky for a dinner after we see the movie?" he said showing off that world smile of his.

"Yes you are…I like Italian food," I said

"I'm glad you said that because I know this wonderful Italian restaurant,"

I laid in my bed reading Pride and Prejudice trying to districted my mind from the thought that Demetri and I were going out on Friday, I never been asked out on a date…hell I didn't even know if you could call this a date but whatever it was it felt good to know a hot guy asked me out.

I left my musing when I heard a knock at my window I knew off bet the only person to do so, lucky enough I had cloths on as I jumped off my bed and walked to my window pulling the curtains I couldn't help to feel annoyance washed over me as I open the window.

"I swear you're a freaking stalker," I said as I watched Edward stepped into my room.

"Will Isabella likes it when I climb through her window,"

"Isabella reads to much Romeo and Juliet after all I wonder if your going to like it when Chief Swan throws you out the window," I said as I seat back on my bed.

"Ha ha…very funny, but back then it was a big hit," he said as he causally seat down in one of the chairs in my room.

"Yeah now today it's called a restraining order," I said as I took my book back up paying Edward none to little of my attention.

"So…what the hell is up with you and Jasper?"

"Easy…nothing," I said nonchalant as I kept on reading my book.

"Nothing my ass, you might as well tell me cause sooner or later I'm going to find out," he said as he cross his arms over his chest with a pie expression on his face.

"We are not friends any more all thanks goes to Jasper himself, you know that prick call me fake saying that I was spending more time with Demetri then with my old friends," I said slamming my book down and running a hand through my hair.

"I see that your mad…that doesn't sound like Jasper at all,"

"Well who ever the hell it is I don't really care for him," I said.

"Do you think ya'll two could at lest make up?"

"Nope, I'm not going to apologize since I did nothing wrong,"

"I swear both you guys are as stubborn as a mule," he whispered out as the room became quite.

"So what do I hear about you and Demetri going out?" he finally said.

"Was that your purpose of climbing through my window?"

"Yes…and I knew that it irritated the living shit out of you," as he put on his infamous smirked it took everything in me not to kick him out of my room let alone through my window.

"Who told you that?"

"Eavesdropping on you and Bella's conversation," he said making it seem so normal to do such a thing.

"I swear that you're a professional stalker potential serial killer," I said as his smirked dropped and gave me a pointed look.

"Any way I wouldn't call it a date per-say it's just me and a new best friend going to the movies and dinner after," I said running my hands through my hair.

"Toni…Toni…Toni my dear Toni that is what we call a date, dinner and a movie whatever arrangement it's in but Demetri have a liking to you," he said smiling.

"Shut the hell up," I said.

"I'm so going to be here for this "potential date," when is it?"

"None of your business," I said

"Seeing how Demetri is a "gentleman" I'm guessing Friday around 7 or 8? I'll be here around 6 for the show," he said climbing out of my window.

"I hate you Edward Mason!" I yelled

"Love you too Toni," he yelled back as he laughed all the way to his house.

Friday

True to his words Edward showed up around six o'clock right on the nose, it would had been easy not to open the door for him but my mother who was big on manners allowed the creep in seeing how she think of him like a son and all that blah.

"So what movie are you guys going to see?" he said unattractively eating a big bag of Doritos while talking.

"I don't know it's a surprise," as I put on my make up and trying not to fling my foundation brush at him during the process.

"It's going to be stupid," he said as if he all ready knows.

"And what makes you think that?" trying my best not to hurt him.

"Because I'm a guy and like most guys who is trying to get to know a girl they think as there potential girlfriend we pick a movie that we "assume" that she is going to like and that we hate and later on find out that she thought it was stupid as well."

"Okay…wouldn't it be smart just to ask her what movie she wanted to see?" as I appealed some eyeliner on.

"Because it's a guy thing we always think we're right," he said proudly as I shuck my head at him.

"Will it's stupid, now can you leave my room so I can get dress," I said as I stood up from my vanity table and headed towards my closet as Edward left out of my room and hopefully out of my house.

Looking through my closet I wonder what I should wear? When the perfect outfit came to my mind, putting on my gray boot cut skinny jeans with my floral top that was strapless adding my faithful worn leather jacket, with my hair lose with my gold hop earrings I was smoking hot.

Leaving my room I headed down stairs where I could hear my parents and Edward talking in the living room, Edward was the first to see me…this might be the first time that he was ever at a lost of words.

"Toni you look beautiful," said my parents as they smiled and hugged me.

"Thanks mom and dad," I returned the hug this was when Edward had to say something.

"Mister and Misses Andrew are you going to allow our baby girl go out with some guy with her cleavage out like…like…" I gave him a pointed look.

"I don't see anything wrong I think Tee looks beautiful," said my mom.

"There's nothing wrong with her look its just…" he closed his mouth tight.

"And what does that mean Edward?" said my father folding his arms as he smiled amused at Edwards discomfort.

"Nothing…just…I plead the fifth," he said as he seat down annoyed at himself making me roll my eyes at my friend, when the door bell ringed looking at my watch it read 7 as I turned to the door Edward had all ready gotten there before me.

"Demetri please come in," he said as he step aside for Demetri I could feel annoyance radiated off me when Demetri came in view he stop in his tracks.

"Wow Toni…you look beautiful" he said smiling I could feel my checks burned from the blush that was spreading across my face as a smile came to my lips.

"Thank you," I said noticing that my parents were still in the room.

"Demetri these are my parents, Malcolm and Lauren Andrews," I didn't have to worry about Demetri and manners wise and that my parents like everyone else I knew would surely fall into Demetri spell.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister and Misses Andrews," he said.

"Nice to meet you Demetri," said my parents when Edward spoke up again not liking that he wasn't the center of attention.

"So Demetri where are you taking Toni?" he said folding his arms across his chest as he stared at him with a bored look across his face.

"It's a foreign festive going on in Port Angela's and tonight there playing "La Bell et la Bat" I knew that Toni loved that film," he said I couldn't help but allow the excitement come across me.

"Oh my stars I can't believe you remember," I said he smiled Edward looked annoyed.

"That sound peachy, so Toni needs to be at home at nine sharp," Edward said I looked at him.

"I remember that I had one father Edward," I said glaring the hell out of him.

"Yes Edward, I remember Toni having one father and that was me, Demetri it was nice meeting you, Toni have fun," said my father as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Thanks dad, night mom bye Ed," as I grabbed my purse.

"It was nice meeting you Mister and Misses Andrews and seeing you Edward," he said as we walked out of my house, with Edward following behind us.

"Demetri don't try anything that I would do because it would surely be the last time you see the daylight," Demetri looked at him and then me.

"I won't Edward," he said as he open the car door for me I stepped in while he walked around the car I lean forward and unlocked his door, he climbed in with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Toni," he said.

"No problem," I said as he placed his keys into the ignition and put the car in drive.

"So Edward…"

"Is a pain in the ass," I said he smirked

"I wouldn't say that in those words, its good to have friends that look out for you like that," he said.

"Yeah…at least I still have some," as I referred to that jerk.

"It will be okay Toni," he said as he looked at me and touched my hand I looked at him surprise at such a jester he looked at me and removed his hand as we came to an awkward silence.

"So what do you have playing," I as I turned the radio on the sound of The Killers "Mr. Brightside" came on.

"I didn't know you listen to The Killers," I said as he looked at me and smiled.

"What did you think I listen to The Beach Boys?" he said

"Will…yeah that and anything else that spelled boring," I teased him.

"Toni…Toni…Toni what am I going to do with you," he said I could give him some suggestions.

The ride to Port Angela's seem short seeing that Demetri and I was in deep conversation throughout the whole ride when he parked the car in the theater parking-lot, stepping out the car we walked to the marten and got our tickets Demetri was sweet to pay for both of our tickets.

"You want any popcorn?" I asked

"Yes I'll buy it," he said

"Nope you bought the tickets so I'll buy the popcorn after all what did you think Woman Suffrage was for," I said teasing him.

"I thought Woman Suffrage was for the right to vote I never thought that buying popcorn was part of it?" he said

"Well it was but kept quiet after all it liberated women to buy there own popcorn instead of the men," I said laughingly.

"Your wit have me on six's and fours sometimes my dear Toni," he said laughingly

"Why thank you very much," as I order our popcorn.

"Thank you Demetri for that wonderful movie," I said as we walked to the restaurant the night air felt good as the stars was out in the sky as there was less people out in about.

"I'm glad that you enjoy yourself," he said as he took my hand which blew me away why could such a innocent action from him make me go head over heels after all this wasn't a date? Was it?

As we walked into the dinner the hostess walked us to our table I didn't fail to see that she was checking Demetri out but like always it didn't press him he pull my seat out for me as he took his as our hostess gave us our menu and walked off.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes,"

"Why haven't any girl snitch you up yet?" he looked at me.

"Why do you say that?" he asked

"Easy you're a gentleman, smart, and very hot," I said listing the very obvious.

"I tell you when you tell me why no guy never snitch you up?" he said

"It's complicated…" I said

"You can tell me in good time…on my part I could never find the right girl," he said

"You'll find her, I'm sure of it," I said

"As I am with you," he said as our waiter came as we took our order we seat there in quiet conversation something that was so refreshing to have with another individual.

When our food came our conversation ended as we ate in silence…few minutes later on we seat there stomach full each having a smile on our face as we filled right back into conversation when Demetri stop in mid sentence I looked at him as he looked at me, I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We're about to have company," was all he said when the voice of the devil spoke up.

"Toni…and Demetri what a pleasant surprise," came from the last person I wanted to see and hear for that matter, forcing a fake smile on my face I turned around and saw two of the must disturbing sight that I ever saw Alice and Jasper.

"Alice and Jasper, nice seeing you," as I mentally said not… Jasper caught on to my tone as he gave me a pointed looked I turned dismissively away from them there was no point of me to be friendly to either of them when I dislike both.

"We didn't know that we'll bump into you guys," she said with fake civility that could make anybody chock, if we did I sure as hell wouldn't have came here to be bother by seeing them.

"That's what make it a surprise," I said sarcastically as our waiter come to us with our bill.

"Did you all ready eat?" no shit Sherlock I thought mentally.

"Yes," said Demetri being the only true civil person at the table as he pull out the American Express Card I bite Alice eyes was popping out with excitement about Demetri and American Express Card.

"Alice we need to be taking our seats seeing how they're about to leave," said the prick.

"Yeah, well it was nice seeing you guys," she said as they walked away.

"Well that was very awkward indeed," said Demetri as we stepped out the restaurant and headed towards his car.

"Yes it was," I said.

The drive home was quiet when he got to my house he parked in front of it and stepped out with me following behind, I wasn't use to this kind of treatment but it was nice about the art of chivalry.

"I had a wonderful time," I said as we walked slowly to my door.

"Me too… your company Toni has meant a lot to me," he said smiling.

"Your company as well," I said as we came to my door I took my keys out and unlocked the door.

"Good night Toni," he said as he wrapped me up in his embraced

"Good night Demetri," as I kissed him on the check he looked at me as I looked at him.

"I think I should be headed inside," I said

"Yeah me as well…I mean I should be heading home," he said as we left each others embraced as we went our separate ways.


	6. Not Like The Movies Pt II

Not Like The Movies Part II.

_"That's how it will be _

_Oh, but that's how it should be, Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending _

_It's not like the movies _

_Buts that how it should be, when he's the one _

_You'll come undone "_

"So did you kiss him?"

"No...will I kissed him on the check and he looked at me as I looked at him..."

"And?"

"I said I needed to be heading in,"

"God Toni! Only you Toni," said Lisa as she threw her hands in the air, we were at her house in the living room watching True Blood season three but all our attention went towards my so called date with Demetri.

"First of all it wasn't even a date per-say and if it was I wasn't going to kiss him on the first date anyway," I said as I ate my popcorn.

"That's why your single now, have me go on a date with Demetri I would had made him a new man by the end of the night," she said making me chock on my popcorn.

"Some stuff you don't have to tell me," I said as my phone begin to ring looking at my phone seeing who could be calling me, the name that read was the last person I was expecting to even call me I press the end call not even wasting any more of my time with this person.

"Who was that?"

"Asshole," I said as I ate my popcorn

"Jasper?" I nodded my head affirmative to her question I didn't have anything to say to him after all where not friends anymore so why the fuck are you calling me?

"Toni..."

"Lisa...lets not go there today you should know me well when I say I don't want to speak to you I meant every word of it,"

I left Lisa's house around seven as the drive home was a silent one as I was left to my musings about Demetri, he was sweet, smart, handsome, could understand my dry humor, and was a graduate to the art of chivalry. He was in all respects the perfect boyfriend any girl would want...then there was Jasper; who not only had these same qualities but also something more he was special in so many ways, he had a rare quality to change any mood or emotion a person could feeling.

But my prospects of me and Jasper being together held no chance like the Detroit Lions making it to the Superbowl, turning on my block I drove down the street as the view of my house was in sight as I drove closer the image of a shiny black Challenger was parked dead set in front of the house.

"You have to be kidding me," whisper out to myself as I came up to the drive way putting my baby in park I unbuckling my seatbelt I grabbed my bag and step out my car where I was greeted by none other then Jasper.

"Toni can I speak with you?" he said I looked at him as I unattractively made a snot and walked away from him.

"Toni can I speak with you," he said with a little more bass in his voice, I turned to him giving him a full blown glare.

"What the hell do you want Jasper?" I said as I placed my hand s over my hips as my anger was raising and consuming me as an intent of hurting him was sounding pretty good at this minute.

"I wanted to ask are you and Demetri dating?" he said I knew that wasn't why he call me...wasn't he the very person that call me fake, that he didn't want anything to do with me yet he was here trying to have a conversation with me as if we were still friends? Jasper serious need to get all his priorities checked.

"Is none of your business whoever I'm dating or not? After all we're not friends anymore remember? You made that fucking clear or did you forget?" I turned from him when I could feel his hand grabbed mines,the warmth that radiated from his sent a electric surges through my soul and reanimating my heart for him.

"Toni...are you and Demetri dating after all...I wanted to know the person who...never mind, your right I shouldn't care after all we're not friends any more," he said as he looked down at our hands that were still intertwine.

"Your right we're not friends so drop my number Jasper," I said as I pull my hands from his and head towards my house not even looking back.

It seem that the more time I spent with Demetri it kept my mind far away from Jasper which was a welcome relive to me, I didn't need to dwell in the past and that was Jasper was my past I need to get on with mines. But my mind couldn't get over the night of talking to him for the first time in months or having him touch me, why could something so innocent mean so much to me?

I hated this confusion that I was feeling as if I was a dim witted fool of sorts, that this one guy held all this power over me and didn't even know it or care for that matter?

My mind was so wrapped up about my love and hate feelings for Jasper that I didn't pay attention to Romeo and Juliet on the scene, Demetri had been quiet through out the whole movie or for that matter the whole visited.

I didn't mind since I was in a constant conflicted with myself about something I couldn't even solve, we seat in the living room of my house eating popcorn and being quiet. I had and urge just to call him and give him a piece of my mind...I wanted to shake him tell some sense came to him, scream at him for making me feel this way...while saying that I was always there for him that I love him with all my soul and hated him all together for making me this pathetic creature.

I shuck my head I needed to stop thinking about him all together I needed to get myself in control...after all I was suppose to be watching this movie with Demetri.

I looked towards Demetri, he was laid back against the coach with his feet stretch out over the floor as his expression was solemn as all his attention was focusing on the movie before us arms folded across his chest he seem cool.

I grabbed some popcorn and ate it as I put all my attention to the movie before us it was fifteen minutes later when Demetri spoke up.

"Toni,"

"Hum?" as I grabbed some more popcorn in my hand.

"Toni...I need to tell you something?" Demetri said as I pry my eyes away from the television screen to look at him.

"I'm all ears," he smiled, the kind of smile you gave someone when you had to tell them some bad news.

"Toni, I value your friendship and opinion then anyone's else and wouldn't want anything to jeopardized it," he said, "I have this crush on this girl every since the first day that I saw her and it grew from the very first conversation that we had so much in common. Over sometimes it seem that the crush I felt for her was growing into something else and I never told her this or anyone else, and when the day that we first had a outing together she kissed me," he said, was he telling me that he had a crush on me?

"Toni..." he stopped as he grabbed my hand reassuringly giving it a soft squeeze.

"I'm in love with Alice, and I know that you hate her with so many reasons but...I know she's the one for me and I'm telling you this for the simple fact because your my best friend and you mean a lot to me," he said.

"Stop...Demetri...your in love with Alice Brandon?" he nodded his head affirmatively, it was a shock to me yet it wasn't...of course him and Alice would be perfect together after all they had so much in common that it was ridiculous.

"Yes, and the only problem is that she's with Jasper and I don't want to be the person to break up their relationship," he said

"It's funny that you that..." as my emotions about Jasper rushed to me.

"I knew I could tell you, after all I know how you feel about Jasper," I looked at him as he cocked a smile at me.

"I'm very observant," he said

"I can see that," I said

"Anyway I can see if you don't want to speak with me anymore," he said

"Demetri why would I do that after all you my best friend," I said giving him a smile.

"I'm glad to know that...anyway its getting late and I need to be heading home," he said standing up as I did the same, walking to the hallway closet I grabbed his jacket and handed it to him as he grateful gave me a smile and a small thanks, following him to the door he open the door when he suddenly turned around towards me.

"Toni...Alice might be the girl that I love but you'll always be my girl," he said as he wrapped me up in his arms.

"Like you'll forever be my guy," I said it was only a minute until we let each others embrace was when Demetri headed towards his car and drove off I looked at the empty spot that was once where his car was as the since of loneliness filled me.


	7. Never Going To Leave This Bed

Never Going Leave This Bed

"You hurt me, but do I deserve this

I'd give it all away just to get you back

Knocking so loud, can you hear me yet?"

-Maroon 5

My life was fucked up in so many words combined...there had to be something wrong with me it was the only logical explanation as to why two guys; one that I still have a crush on and the other that I thought had a crush on me both liked the same the girl. There must be something about my personality or that matter my DNA that read I was only fitted to be the best friend noting more or less...which fucking suck.

I was never the type of girl to feel melancholy about anything...but right now was a different case seeing how everyone had a significant other, there was no where in this town that you didn't see anybody caked up together.

I was becoming more resigned from everything the only prospect for me was going home and laying in my bed snuggling up with my copy of Pride and Prejudice running away from all my troubles.

I was in my bed with a nice tube of Benny and Jerry's ice cream watching my favorite 80's movie of all time " The Goonies," when the sound of knocking came from my window I knew that it was only Edward so I did the only logical thing a person would do in such situations...I turned the volume up paying no attention to the knocking sound that was coming from my window.

The sound become louder and still I ignored it as I ate happily the delicious ice cream, I could hear him sigh out in frustration as if he was finally getting the message that I didn't feel like being bother right now.

I scope some more ice cream from the container as the sudden peace of watching the movie seem like a solid deal when...the sound of my window being open hit me with full force... Shit! How could I be fucking stupid and forget to lock my window.

"Leave Edward," I said as I continue to eat my ice cream not even paying him any attention that he was half way in my room.

"You didn't hear me knocking on your window?" he said in a pissy tone.

"Yeah and it was call ignoring you...god Edward what if I was fucking naked?" I said he looked at me and smiled.

"Then I would say that I hit the jack pot," he said said smiling I just looked at him I didn't even have the energy to cuss him off right now, he looked to me folding his arms with a daring smirk on his face ready for m to make a comment.

When three minutes passed by and the thought finally hit him that I didn't have anything to say he drop his smirk and looked at me as if a second head had grown.

"Toni...aren't you going to say anything?" he said I looked at him and continue to eat my ice cream as Edward just stared at me hard.

"Toni are you all right?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Will one you didn't say anything sarcastic back to me, two your eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream, and your in your pajamas all ready when its only 6 o'clock...so very unlike you," he said really sounding genuine as he seat down by me on my bed.

I put the container down on the night-stand as I turned my television off as I looked at my annoying best friend...

"Edward would you date me if you didn't go with Isabella?" I had no intentions what so ever to steal Edward from Is, we were better as best friends then boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Will...yeah if I wasn't with Isabella, why do say that?"

"Then what the fuck is wrong with me then? I mean...you would date me but..." I sigh out frustrated.

"Does this have anything to do with Demetri and...Jasper?" I looked at him.

"Yes...I'm just good to be the friend never the girlfriend...Alice is good at that," I said I could feel Edward wrap his arms around me as I lay my head on his shoulder.

"What happen?" I began to give him the whole narrative of my liking to even loving Jasper to our fall out all the way to Demetri telling me that he had a thing for Alice, as I talked about the whole situation seem so...fucked up and dumb that I couldn't believe that this was my life so far.

"That explains a lot..." said Edward after I had finished telling him everything.

"What?"

"You might think that what I'm about to say is stupid and pure nonsense but hear me out," he said I looked at him anything he had to say couldn't be more crazy then this whole situation.

"I'm all ears..."

"Will I think Alice is jealousy of you, I mean she didn't start talking to Jasper until freshman year, she has never like how close Jasper and yours relationship was, or that fact that nearly everyone loves your attitude...I mean Alice can be an annoying bitch most of the times," he said .

"Just think about when Demetri first came to the school she wouldn't have notice him if you weren't the one showing him around the school and everything, I think in all honesty you and Demetri would have never worked out in the first place. Both of you are the polar opposite of each other, and in truth he is more Alice type then Jasper and Jasper is more of your type. After all I know there's a certain person that miss you as much as you miss them."

I looked at him this in all honesty is the only time that Edward in all of his life sounded so sweet and not a jerk...

"Thank you Edward," I said

"You know your like a little sister to me Tee...we'll fixed this shit," he said making me shake my head at him.

Even after our talk I had split of emotions about the whole situation I still felt like shit yet I begin to see the silver lining that was there...I just needed to stop thinking about it all together and live my life after all if it was meant to be then fate had a hand in that.

I walked to my locker when in view there was none other then Royce standing there...my day couldn't be more eventful then all ready then it was about to be right now.

"Hello beautiful," he said

"Hello Royce," I said as I folded my arms

"Toni...I came here to ask you out on a date," he said I looked at him.

"A date?"

"Yeah...a date after all I might surprise you?" he said folding his arms as he looked at me as I did the same.

Out of Jasper and Demetri... Royce didn't seem to be a phony of Alice charms and on many occasion annoyed the living hell out of me about him and I going together, but unlike this time it wasn't in his regular snotty arrogant way he was actually asking me then saying I was going out with him.

I looked at him again what was the world coming to? Did I enter a parallel universe where the Royce there didn't feel privileged like the one of my world? What the hell why not go out with Royce, like he said I might be surprise.

"Okay,"

"What ?" he said sounding more shocked then ever.

"I said okay, I'll go out on a date with you," I said

"YES!" he said as he hugged me.

"I need to breath...Royce,"

"Sorry about that...okay 7 o'clock this Saturday?"

"This Saturday at 7 o'clock and there is not going to be any funny business either Royce King the II," I said

"Of course Ms. Andrews," he said as he gave me another hug and walked down the hall with a smile that was from ear to ear.

I didn't know what I was getting myself into but right now I didn't give a damn any more...


	8. Misery

**So this is the long awaiting Jasper POV...I had to find the right song to inspire me and I did in the form of Adam Levine and Maroon 5 "Misery"... welcome to the misery that Jasper is feeling.**

Misery

_" Girl you really got me bad, You really got me bad_

_Now I'm going to get you back, I'm gonna get you back_

_Not that I didn't care, it's that I didn't know_

_It's not what I didn't feel, it's what I didn't show_

_So let me be, and I'll set you free"_

Maroon 5

It was strange someone can be so close to you yet feel so far away and I was feeling that right now with _her, _I no longer could even say her name without some tug pulling at me. She had no name...she was simple a person that I thought was my best friend...my closest confident but that was not to be. I could hear her sigh, I knew her actions so will that it was like riding a bike, I knew after she sigh that she was going to run her hand through her unruly curlily hair that remind me that the sun had kissed it lovingly.

I shuck my head what the fuck am I thinking...she didn't mean anything to me but deep down my heart knew that I was just bullshitting myself...she meant everything to me will use too.

"Jazzy? Did you hear what I said," I lift my musings as I looked at Alice, her eyebrows was raised at me as she had a puzzled look on her face.

"Sorry Ally, what we're you saying again?"

"I said we should go out this Friday I want to go to this new Italian restaurant in Port Angela's," she said I knew that it wasn't a question or statement it was a demand, that meant that I was going to have to agree.

"This Friday we'll go to Port Angela's to go to dinner," I said Alice was about to say something but she was cut off when the gang came excluding one.

Emmett and Rosalie over to the table with Isabella and a grinning Edward following along, everyone took there seats as we looked over the menus, I couldn't help but wonder was she working today at the Diner was she running late? Or was she simply had a day off? I put my menu down I couldn't think something that was happen a lot more lately then ever.

I needed to districted my mind from her when my eye momentarily was caught at the site of Edward, he was smiling hard I knew that he was hiding something the only time he ever smiled like that was either Isabella allow him to do something over her better judgement or he knew something about one of us and was ready to give us shit about it.

I couldn't deal with Edward shit right now when Lisa came walking towards us, that was the person I wanted to see after all her and Toni...I could feel a sudden pain hit my chest as I absentmindedly placed my hand over my chest.

"Are you all right Jasper?" said Alice as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me each one was masking a look of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said

"Hey guy's what can I get you?" said Lisa as she was smiling everyone gave her there order, I was shock how sweet she was to Alice the one person she couldn't stand and made sure that everyone knew about it there was something up.

I looked at her and Edward exchange they looked at each other as he gave her his order but there was something more then what they was really showing it seemed as if they we're agreeing with each other on something that was only between them.

"I'll be back with your drinks and food," she said as she walked away.

"So what are you guys planning to do on Friday?" said Edward.

"Rose and I are going to this Extreme Sports completion," said Emmett as Rosa nodded her head.

"Jasper and Alice?" he said

"We're going to Port Angela's to eat at the new Italian restaurant that's one of the new hot spots," answered Alice.

"That's going to be exciting," said Edward as that grin became wide as every I was now very suspicious of him.

"And what are you guys doing?" I said

"I'm going to this meeting about empowering woman," said Isabella.

"And you?" I said looking at Edward, now he was showing his teeth.

"Will...here comes our drinks," he said trying not to answer my question as Lisa gave us our drinks, she was about to walk away when Edward stopped her.

"Lisa do you know where are beautiful Toni at?" said Edward answering the question that I couldn't asked but I so wanted to.

"Yeah where is Tee at? There is never a time she's not at work," said Rosalie

"Oh Toni called off she went shopping for and outfit for her date," I was lost only with one word and that was _date... _that was impossible Toni on a date? With who? She couldn't lower herself to that Royce that meant...she couldn't.

"Toni on a date with who?" said Alice voicing my thoughts.

"Demetri," Edward, Isabella, and Rosalie answered, that sneaky bastard he knew all the damn time...that was why he was smiling like and jack ass.

"How do you three know?" said Emmett

"Emmett you just don't listen I told you this remember?" said Rosalie as she gave him a looked that read when she was giving him the message that they we're doing something that they shouldn't be doing.

"Oh...will if Demetri does anything out of line with Toni I'm kicking his ass," he said nonchalant.

"No worry's Em I'm going to be over there at six on the dot," said Edward as he lean back in his chair there was taking a lot in me not to kick his chair so he would fall on his back.

"Why did nobody tell us?" I found myself saying.

"Well...that's and easy answer you and Toni aren't friends," he said I ball my fist up if I could have hit him dead in his face.

"Your right I don't give a damn whoever she goes out with since we're not friends anymore," I said nobody didn't say anything telling by my mood they didn't want to face the heat that was going to come their way.

Friday 

"I'm so happy that I put our reservations in two weeks ago this place gets very pack on the weekends and the wait list is forever," Alice said as she placed her makeup on, I smiled at her only Alice would go ahead and do such things without even telling me three weeks from now.

"So we're are we going before dinner?"

"Were going to Styx my favorite band Lestat is playing tonight," I smiled that was me and her spot since junior high-school, the thought about her made the pain in my chest hurt...I really need to go to the hospital about my chest problem this was so unhealthy.

"Jasper you can not be serious, that place is disgusting and unfashionable that it needs to be burn," she said.

"Ally, come on Styx is not that bad..."

"Your right its hell," she said chuckling I held the string wheel tight as I try to fight the sigh that was about to come out, I turn the radio on to the eighties channel her favorite channel as The Cars "Drive" came on her second favorite eighties song next to OMD "If You Leave."

"Jasper?" I glanced at Alice as her expression said we're you serious.

"I hate this song and everything else that's considered eighties after all that was the worst year for fashion and everything," she said as she turned the channel to listen to "Womanizer"by Britney Spears I couldn't help but to look at her real hard as I bit my tongue and continue to drive.

"It would have been nice if we had went to the foreign festive that was going on," she said as we walked out of Styx, I looked at her my nerves was railing with the sound of her voice all she did was complain and bitched about nearly everything from the music to some of my friends at the club.

"You can't even call that music with all that screaming and loud banging and stuff," she said

"Ally its called rock music," I said as we came to the hostess.

"Meaning that it should be banned," she said.

"Okay Ally, anyway lets go to dinner," I said as we held hands, I allowed Alice to ramble on about nothing as I thought about her, I was wondering what was she doing now on her date? Was she enjoying herself with that prick Demetri? Was she giving him that smile that made her face glow? Was he listening to her? Was he even enjoying the beautiful and intelligent mind that I adore?

I wished in the dark piths somewhere that she wasn't enjoying his company, that he was boring her to death, that he was complaining about every little thing just like Alice, that he was a total jerk, making her disliked him. But somewhere deep down I didn't want to wish anything bad on her I wanted her to enjoy herself I want to see her smile and laugh even if it wasn't towards me.

I couldn't think about her...not now.

"I hear the food is good," said Alice as we came up to the restaurant I held the door open for her as she stepped in and I followed.

"Ally its Italian food its always good,"

"Jasper your so missing the point, the owner is one of the finest chiefs in America," only Alice would see it that way about everything.

We walked towards the hostess Alice gave the woman her name the woman looked at the book, I could feel Alice hand attached itself to mines tight I looked at her to see what was the cause for her sudden closeness when I noticed that the hostess was staring at me flirtatiously.

"Follow me," she said as we followed her to the dinning room as we walked further into the room I had a sudden urge to look to my right I casually did...I could feel the last of my heart strings pull from me as I lay eyes on her...I could feel my body shack at the rage that she was sitting there with Demetri...

"I thought Edward and them was simply joking put there they are, why don't we say hello," she said as she pull me towards them.

As we came closer in view Demetri was the first to notice us my face was solid I didn't like him with every fiber in my body, he looked to us as then to her and said something when Alice spoked up first.

"Toni…and Demetri what a pleasant surprise," Alice said, she turned from her seat and my breath was blown away at the site of her...I could feel all my blood run down to the last thing I wanted to show up in this circumstance.

"Alice and Jasper, nice seeing you," she said with a smile I knew to well she wasn't happy to see us there at all then she turned dismissively from us she looked at me I couldn't help but glare as Alice begin to spoke again.

"We didn't know that we'll bump into you guys,"

"That's what make it a surprise," she said sarcastically towards Alice, I was kind of happy she did that since Alice has been getting on my last nerve the whole night but that didn't stop Alice from asking another question the prick Demetri answered it as their waiter came out with there bill he pull out and American Express card that was our clue that it was time for us to take our seats.

"Alice we need to be taking our seats seeing how they're about to leave," I said as I begin to walk away from them.

The thought of her going out with Demetri was driving me insane I looked at my phone and thought about calling her, I needed to hear her voice, I needed to know for my sanity her confirming everything meant that I could let her be free as well as I.

I called her cellphone with two solid rings it went to voice mail, I knew all too well she sent me to voice mail on purpose she was as stubborn as a mule and headstrong like and horse.

I jumped from my bed and grabbed my jacket and keys and head toward her house there was noway in hell she was just going to plain out ignore me forever, it seem pathetic that I was literally staking out in the front of her house like a stalker but I need my question to be answered was she officially dating Demetri and that she never wanted to see my face again.

I could see her car coming down the street I could feel my heart start to race at the prospect of speaking with her, she pull in her driveway as I quickly jumped out of my car I approached her car when she was stepping out of it. She was simply lovely even if she was made at me, her beauty was something that was unforgettable that lasted and everlasting mark in my memory. I found myself speaking before my mind could register the words she ignored me as she started to walk towards her house I repeated myself hoping that she didn't hear me and not ignoring me.

"What the hell do you want Jasper?" she said as she placed her hands over her hips I inward flinched from the resentment that was laced in her melodic voice.

"I wanted to ask are you and Demetri dating?" I found myself asking the question thats been tugging at my mind for a week in a half, if looks could kill the one she gave me was killing me softly.

"Is none of your business whoever I'm dating or not? After all we're not friends anymore remember? You made that fucking clear or did you forget?" those words were like a 35 mm that shot at my heart, yeah how could I forget the biggest mistake in my whole life...what could I say? I was jealousy of the guy that was taking the woman that I loved ever since pre-school but who didn't returned the feelings that I felt for her. She turned her back to me as she was headed for her front door I reached for her hand and held it into mine, I love her and I wanted her to know that...I love her with all my heart and soul. I just wanted to know was Demetri going to take the woman that I love away from me was she in love with him. She looked at me and the more she looked I got mad at the thought about how much a fool I was to lose her, after all if you love someone you let them go and if it was meant to be it was meant to be.

"Toni...are you and Demetri dating after all...I wanted to know the person who...never mind, your right I shouldn't care after all we're not friends any more," I said she looked at our intertwine hands a soft look brushed her features as and a small sad smile was pull to her lips as she took back her hand.

"Your right we're not friends so drop my number Jasper," she said as she walked away and went into the house as she left me outside...I looked at the door of where she entered as I felt only misery rushed over me.


	9. Don't Turn Away

A/N: This is still Jasper's POV 

_"Pretending we don't care too proud to show our feelings,_

_To open up the love you know we could share I will always be there,_

_I can take the looks you give me, believe me I know your in pain _

_And I can take the names you call me, But I can't stand when you turn away."_

_~ Thomas Dolby_

_"Don't Turn Away"_

_"From Howard the Duck Soundtrack"_

Did you ever have this feeling that you know that you messed up completely? That it's so fuck up that you know its going to be a problem to fixed? That was exactly how I was feeling at this moment...that I Jasper Whitlock was a complete asshole. I had foolishly allowed myself to throw the only girl in this whole universe that I truly love away...that I had lose my best friend because I couldn't control my stupid ass jealousy problem.

Yeah...I said it I was still in love with my best...I mean my ex best friend Toni Lillian Andrews.

I had love her since we were in elementary school, the very first day we meet when she had stop Royce King and his bunch of friends from stealing my animals crackers I knew that she was the one for me all along.

The summer that I spent in Texas with my grandparents I was determine to get myself together for her wondering would she have some attraction to the new Jasper instead of the Jasper that could easily get his ass kicked by her. I had thought that she might be completely shell shock from my transformation but I was floored at the woman she had grown into those three months I was away, I had left a little tomboy only to receive one of the most beautiful woman to grace gods green earth.

My body was instantly attracted to her in all the right places but reality crashed on me with a loud thud as the words BEST-FRIEND was stamped to her...a very huge cock-block moment for me.

But the truth was she was my best friend, I couldn't tell her how I felt what if she didn't recuperate the same feelings I had for her and I couldn't lose her friendship that was a risk I couldn't take so to distance my attraction for Toni I held my sights on Alice.

Well basically it was different then that Alice had her sights on me, that was the biggest shell shock after all Alice had never pay me any attention ever since we're in grade school now she wanted to have a date with me? I didn't believe it at first I had my reasons but I knew I need to get away from Toni so I accepted the date with only a couple of dates we officially became a couple.

I know Alice and Toni was the complete opposite to each other, like Alice and I we have nothing in common...nothing it worst to the fact that I find her fucking annoying at times that I even pray for someone to blow my head off just to get away from her.

With Toni its never that, she was like a drug to me I could be high on her all day; nothing she did ever annoyed me, nothing she said didn't make me want to tell her she was a complete moron, she was Toni...and I love her for that.

But now...I had thrown away my best friend, my girl, for the simple fact that she was simply being nice to someone that was new to our school and simply needed a friend, that she gave him one of her smiles that made me feel like jello every time it was towards me.

I hated seeing her smiling at another guy, I hated the fact he could make her laugh, but must of all I hated the fact that there was another guy instead of me who could do all those things in only a short amount of time.

I couldn't take it and in the outcome I had hurt her...the last person I ever wanted to hurt, the more I hated to see another guy take my place I hated the fact that I made her cry, I hated the fact that I couldn't talk to her when I wanted to, I hated going to Styx without her with me, but more importantly I hated it when she turns away from me.

That was worst then a slap, a name call, the evil looks, or evening ignoring me but when she turns away from me I could feel my heart string plucking and my heart falling to the debts of my stomach, that was pure misery right there.

Love was a fuck up four letter words

Today was Saturday, that only meant it was Saturday night horror flick over at one of the gangs house, it was Emmett's turn to host it everyone was there with the exception of one.

Crowded down in Emmett's basement which could easily be mistake as a sports bar, we were seating down with our respectable significant other as we watched the horror film that Emmett had chose, I could feel Alice cling to me as we watched the movie jumping every time something scary her.

But my mind wasn't on Alice it was placed on Toni...Saturday night horror movies wasn't the same without her here unlike the rest of us Toni always knew the killer was before everyone else and every time her guess was all ways right.

So of course we made it a game to test her out even beating money sometimes, there was never a time when one of us was asking her who was the killer or who wasn't.

"The hell with this I'm calling Tee to see who the killer is," said Emmett as if he had read my thoughts, Rosalie put the movie on pause as Emmett grabbed his cell phone out and put it on speaker phone it ring three times when she finally answer I could feel my breath hitched at the thought of hearing her voice.

"Hello?" her voiced was muffed from whatever she was at.

"Tee! Where you at I can't hear you,"

"Emmett...I'm at a festive in Port Angles can you hear me now?"

"Yeah...we're watching Scream for the People,"

"Oh you have that movie?"

"Yeah, we wanted to know who you think is the killer," he said she laughed the laughed that sent my heart flattering at the sound.

"I'm sorry Emmett even though I would love to give you an analyzed but I'm doing something," she said.

"What is that?" said Emmett.

"None...stop Royce that tickles," she giggled out...my heart stopped at the name she said...Royce...of all the people she could say it was Royce...I could feel my blood run cold as my anger took over me.

How could Toni go far below as to date Royce King the II, did she not remember his reputation as the school playboy or what? He was going to use her and then dumped her...I couldn't have that happening I looked at Edward he had that same stupid ass smile on his face the same one he had when he knew that she was going on a date with Demetri. Did he know? Then why did he not do anything?

"I'll call you guys later," she said as hung up everyone was quiet but I kept my eyes on Edward.

"Did you know Edward?" I said he looked at me.

"Yes I did," he said nonchalant.

"Do you know she's going out with Royce the biggest player in the school,"

"What does it matter with you Jasper?"

"Easy she's my friend," I said the room was tensed.

"Not anymore remember?" I was quit the prick had me I could still feel myself get angrier more.

"Come now Jasper you gave up your best friend for what reason you never told us why?"

"Edward," Isabella said

"No, after all why should you care Jasper? After all its not like you have any feeling for Toni right? After all your with Alice remember?" he said

"Edward man cool it," said Emmett.

"You couldn't stand the fact that Demetri might actually steal Toni from you? You should be worry about Alice putting her claws in him," he said Alice looked pale.

"Edward shut the fuck up," said Rosalie

"It's done," he said leaning back in his chair with a lapsed smirk on his face I didn't know what came over me but I could feel my temper become ever hotter as I tensed staring at him.

"What?" my voiced was shaking from rage as I stared at Edward he on the other hand simply smiled and how badly I wanted to wrap that smile from off his face.

"It's done...you lost at any chance at having Toni she's now going to be Royce girl," that was it... all I knew I was on top of Edward punching him right in the face with Emmett grabbing me off him.

"Get off me," as I got out of Emmett's grip as I stormed out the house with Alice following behind me.

The ride to her house was quiet there was nothing I can say to her when we came to her house I parked my car in front of her house turning the ignition off we stayed in the car quiet when Alice was the first to break the silence.

"I always knew Jasper...I knew that only Toni had you ever since I asked you out," I looked at her as a smile was placed to her lips.

"I always thought that I was better then her and you'll love me...but now I know Toni is way better then me I always admire and jealousy of that fact,"

"I'm sorry Alice I shouldn't have lead you on,"

"Always the perfect gentleman," she said

"I always knew that you and Demetri were good together," I said smirking despite the situation.

"I know...I must say Jasper your lucky to have Toni to have someone to love you like she does," she said.

"You think she loves me?"

"Yes she does," I smiled.

"I guess this is good bye," I said

"Yeah for a hello to a friendship," she said I gave her a huge even though we didn't work as a couple I knew Alice was a trustful friend.

"Go get her champ," she said as she walked out of the car and towards her house...I smiled as I turned on the ignition with a thought that I was going to get my girl back.


	10. Like the Movies

Like the Movies 

_"I know you're out there and you're looking for me_

_Its crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me you'll see._

_I'll come undone and my world would stop spinning and that's the beginning."_

I checked myself out another one thousand times making sure that I looked presentable for Royce...god was this really me? Why was I so worry about Royce wondering how I looked...I mean after all he seen me at my worst and that never stop him for harassing me and making comments to make a nun blush from extreme sexual contents.

"Toni if you flip your hair again I'm going to cut your freaking fingers off," yelled a very annoyed Lisa I looked back at her as she and Edward was seating on my bed staring at me.

"I can't help it I'm nervous," I said

"Well unnerve yourself after all it took me a long time to make your hair look lay out like it was," she said.

"Lisa come on she's going out with Royce her hair is going to come back all messed up...if you catch my drift," Edward smiled I glared at him.

"Whatever I wish Royce did try something I'll kill him," I said as I dusted off the imaginary dust from my outfit.

It was a pretty simple outfit; it was a one piece floral jumper that stops half way to my knees with a bow in the front as I wore my maroon baby doll shoes.

"Will if he does try something you better call Emmett and I, I have no problem kicking pretty boy Royce ass," Edward said as he stood up and walk over to me as he kiss the top of my head.

"Where are you going?"

"Tonight is Saturday Horror Flick Night we're meeting up at Emmett's house and I need to pick Is up," he said as he pull his jacket on.

"What movie?" paying absolutely no attention to him.

"Scream for the People," he said nonchalant.

"I want to go see that movie," exclaimed Lisa

"So...I'm guessing you're going to call me when you'll want to know who the killer is," I said as I place a little lip gloss.

"Without a doubt," he said as he walked out my room when we heard the front door shut that was when Lisa had to make her opinion known.

"I don't like this Toni," she said I rolled my eyes Lisa was never the type to keep her opinions quiet worth shit if she didn't like something she made it known.

"Why?" I knew from pass experienced you never argue with Lisa she was always right even when she was wrong.

"You're not over Jasper and if...and this might be a big IF, you and Royce do start dating you're going to still have feelings for Jasper, feelings that will never be towards Royce, which is going to make everyone miserable in the long run. So simply have fun tonight but don't lead the boy on Toni," she said

"Jasper...whenever I'm trying to have a new beginning he's always there blocking it," I said

"Maybe it's a sign that saying he's part of that new beginnings...have you ever thought that he was your soul-mate," she said

"Shut up Lisa," I said

"What I'm only telling you the truth damn-it," she said

"And I thought you didn't believe in soul mates?" I said

"I'm a girl so genetically I believe in shit like that," I laughed at her

"Lisa are your going to be here when I come back or your going home?" I said

"I'm staying here, after all what's yours is mine, meaning your home is a home away from home and if that Royce dare try anything I'll be fast enough to kill his ass," she said I laughed.

"You mom must have hit the peace pipe to many times while pregnant with you," I laughed

"I believe so too it would only explain why I'm so hyper," she laughed, our laughter stopped when we heard the door bell ring.

Lisa and I lifted my room and walked downstairs, thankfully my parents went to Las Vegas this weekend and the whole next week, if they had found out that I was going out with a known playboy like Royce they would have had a field day.

Opening the door there stood Royce, wearing his varsity jacket was a plan white shirt and denim jeans with some Nick's Air Force One's... typical jock appeal, but my eyes was caught on the single rose in his hand.

"Royce," I smiled

"Toni...wow you look beautiful," he said

"Thank you,"

"Here I brought you this," he said handing me the rose.

"Thank you Royce, you shouldn't have," I said

"He should," interrupted Lisa.

"Royce this is my friend Lisa, Lisa this is Royce,"

"Hello Lisa," he said

"Save the charm, seeing that it's five Toni better be home around ten o'clock or I coming for your ass with razor blades, lemon juice, and salt got that," she said

"Yes..."

"And I know about you Royce so you better keep your hands in your pocket you better not touch my Toni in any sexual way because I'll be coming for that ass," she smiled

"Yes miss,"

"Okay have fun kids...ten sharp," she said as she pushed me out of my own house closing the front door with a loud thud.

"Your friend..."

"Is crazy and she will do it, I seen her chase a guy around with those orange cones because he whistle and grabbed at her ass," I said as we walked to his car, "but don't worry about her hurting you, you should worry about me if you step out of line."

"Maybe that why I like you Toni most girls when they go on a date with me usual make signals for me to touched them," he said as he open the door for me stepping in I unlocked his door for him as he open it with a smile on his face.

"I knew you were special," he said as he started the car.

"Why is that?' I said

"Will my father told me if a girl couldn't simple lean over and unlock the door to the car for you she was no good because in the long run she wouldn't do anything for you, but if she did she was special," he said.

"Your father is very smart," I said

"Yeah...after all I want to be exactly like him," he said

"What he was a playboy in school? Stalking a certain girl when she made it clear that she wasn't his girlfriend," I said

"Nope, that's all me except for the stalker part I never stalk any girl," I looked at him as if he was serious but knowing Royce he was oblivious about everything.

"So where are we going too?"

"Well...it's this movie and a dinner fair that's going on in Port Angeles and there showing Disney movies,"

"Disney?" I smiled

"What? Disney is the shit,"

"Disney is the shit especial Sleeping Beauty," I said

"Sleeping Beauty?"

"Yes...what Disney movies except for Sleeping Beauty have a dragon and a very sexy Prince Philip that is all I have to say,"

"I wouldn't imagine you to be a Sleeping Beauty girl I expected Mulan or Cinderella kind of girl,"

"Mulan yes but Cinderella no," I said.

We talked for awhile must I say that Royce surprise me to the fullest, we talked forever with him even mentioning anything that said sex, he had taste in music since him and I shared the same love for Grizzle Bears, which made me think why couldn't this Royce show out more in school then annoying as fuck Royce.

When we reached Port Angeles Royce parked his car in one of the parking lots that was closed to the festival grounds, stepping out Royce allowed me to grab hold of his arm like a gentleman, which surprised the hell out of me.

"It's been a long time that I went to a festival," I said

"What always stop you?"

"Well work...I like being independent don't have to ask my parents for anything and proud at the fact that I earn my money," I said as we walked to a consecution stand.

"Another quality I like about you Toni you're very independent, not like the other girls that I know," he said as his order him and I an elephant ear.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Pink lemonade and I got it," I said as I took my money out.

"Okay Ms. Independent," he said as he took our food we walked to bench and seat down to eat, it was quiet between us as we ate I couldn't help but notice all the couples that was there after we ate we started to walk.

"Look at that giant Panda bear…" I said I couldn't help myself, after all I like Panda bears and the stuff bear looked nice in my room.

"One giant Panda bear for Toni," he said with the smile that made him look so boyishly cute, we walked over to the stand.

I knew without a doubt that Royce would win me the bear, seeing how all he had to do is make free throws and when we left I had a nice giant panda that Royce was so nice to carry for me.

We walked and talked aimlessly around when we font ourselves at a photo booth…typical but still sweet.

Grabbing Royce by the hand and dragging him in there, we took so many goofy shots as well as the couple shoots that consist me seating on Royce lap.

Leaving the photo booth we walked further where they were screening the Disney movies, I went ahead to grabbed our seats while Royce had to go to the port-a-potty.

It was a while when Royce came back with a smile on his lips, my eyebrow raised at how goofy he looked at this minute.

"What's with you?" I asked as his seat back down when he pull out this Disney bag and passed it to me, grabbing the bag I looked through it.

I was shocked to see that there was little knick knacks full of things of my favorite Disney Princess Aurora, I looked at him as he went through his Disney bag.

"Thanks Royce," I said as I gave him a huge.

"No problem, after all they were giving them out for free," he said

"Free or not that was pretty sweet of you," as the film begin to start…the movie they choose was Disney Robin Hood my favorite cartoon.

My mind couldn't help but to stumble on the fact that Royce was so different from what he portrays in school.

He was sweet, considerate, and very intelligent as well as fun instead of the jerk, womanizer, idiot he plays off with his friends.

Even as I thought about all this Lisa warning ran through my head, but he wasn't Jasper and my feelings were all ways going to belong to Jaspers.

After the film we walked to get something to eat, Royce went to get us a large pizza while I went on the other side and got us something to drink.

Both our stands were together making us beside each other, Royce made it his duty to act goofy in line making me laughed as childish as it was I was allowing myself to have fun.

I was had just grabbed our drinks walking to a table when my phone wanted to make its presence known, placing our drinks on the table still laughing at Royce.

Grabbing my phone without evening looking at the caller I.D, putting my cell phone up to my ears I spoke.

"Hello?"

"Tee! Where you at? I can't hear you," came the booming voice of my breathing teddy bear Emmett.

"Emmett…I'm at a festive in Port Angeles, can you hear me now?" I said

"Yeah…we're watching Scream for the People."

"Oh you have that movie?" I said wondering why Edward didn't say that…he probably did but I wasn't paying attention to him.

"Yeah, we wanted to know who you think is the killer?" my typical friends can they never watched a horror film without knowing the killer before they reveal it?

I absently turned around saw Royce look at me as he was still in line to get our pizza, forming his hand in a shape of a gun pointing it to his head which made me laughed.

"I'm sorry Emmett, even though I would love to give you an analyzed but I'm doing something," I said turning my back from Royce before I bust an important organ from laughing at him.

"And what is that?" he said.

"None…stop Royce that tickles," unaware that Royce was now before me with our pizza and tickled my side the most sensitive spot on my body.

"I'll call you guys later," I said hanging up after all that was rude just to talk to my friends while I was on a date.

"Who was that?' said Royce as we seat and started to eat.

"That was Emmett, he and the gang wanted to know who was the killer in Scream for the People," I said as I took a bit from my pizza.

"There watching that I heard it is the best horror flick ever, I mean less like a porn and gory, but a true horror flick that have suspense," he said.

"My sentiments exactly, I'm all for horror films that having me on my toes with some blood in it; not something where every scene has sex and blood everywhere."

We talked what seem was a long time, when it was hitting nine o'clock we decided to leave…more like Royce seeing that he was taking Lisa threats very serious.

The ride back was even more animated, even if I knew I wouldn't end up with Royce I knew for a sure fact that he was going to by my best friend. After all I knew that Alice took the role of Molly Ringwald but I had something she didn't have I had a Ducky, and that was Royce.

When we came to my house Royce parked his car…this was the part where I have to tell him that I wanted to be friends that there was nothing that would ever lead to boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Royce I really enjoy myself tonight," I said really meaning everything.

"Me too," he said looking at me with a smile that made me feel bad at what I was about to say next.

"Toni, you do not have to tell me," what?

"What do you mean?"

"I knew this is the part that you're going to say that you have feelings for another guy and we should be friends…and I can accepted that," he said

"How did you know that?"

"Easy…I have to older sisters that have a thing for John Hugh's movies who over the years have forced me to like them or else," he said making me laugh.

"Royce?"

"Yes," he turned around and I kissed him right on the lips, pulling away he looked shock which only made him cuter.

I rubbed my hands through his hair with a smile, when his sudden shock had left him a smile creep up to his lips.

"I all ways imagine that your lips was soft and taste like coco mango," he said

"Shut it, you drive safe Royce I can't have anything happening to my Ducky," I said as I grabbed my Panda bear and things, stepping out of the car I walked to my house.

Opening the door I waved Royce away as he drove off, I hadn't even put one foot in the door when Lisa made her presence known.

"I know you did not kiss that boy after all I just told you, see that's your problem you don't listen to me. Did I have to make it clear…"

"Lisa shut up, I've made it clear that we should be friends and he agreed, and yes I kissed him," I said as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Good…so was he a good kisser? Or his lips soft because they looked like it," she said making me laugh.

Walking into my room I placed my panda bear in the chair by the window as well put my other things on my desk, Lisa seat on my bed as I took a seat on my vanity stole as I told her how my date went.

I was at the end of my story when we heard something, it was coming outside and for sure it was music, Lisa and I looked at each other when I walked to my window seeing how it was coming closer.

I knew the song instantly it was "Head over Heels" by Tears for Fears my all time favorite song.

Pulling my window up there beneath my window, holding an iPod stereo was…Jasper singing along with the song.

Just seeing him there and reacting "Say Something," and playing my song open the flood gates of emotions that I was holding inside.

I was angry with him for finally knowing that I loved him and how he discarded our friendship, I was sad because it took him this long to realize it, and happy all at the same time.

"Toni…I miss you deeply and sorry for the way I acted towards you, but the fact is I love you. I love you ever since elementary, but I was too damn afraid to tell you so afraid that you might reject me. But I finally see that you were all ways the woman for me, the woman that has captured my soul and heart.

I'm right here now promising you that I will forever love only you…Toni Lillian Andrews you are the woman that have my heart and soul in her hands.

But please don't take my heart, don't break my heart, don't throw it away, I need you."

I moved from the window, I didn't noticed the tears that was flowing from my eyes at this moment as I walked out of my room as I ran down the stairs and out the door.

Walking around my house there was Jasper his eyes shine as I looked at him, I walked slowly to him my stomach felt like a swallow a whole bunch of rocks as my heart felt like a million birds flying in a cage.

When I was closed to him I didn't know what force took over me, but all I knew is that my hand landed on his check making the sound of flesh against flesh as he looked shocked.

"That's for taking long to realized it," I slapped his other side of his face.

"That's for not telling me," and this I pull him closer to me I could feel his arms wrapped around me as mine went around his neck.

"And this is saying I love you too Jasper Whitlock," I said as I kissed him.

There were no words to express the touch of his lips on mines or the taste to him, the world around us didn't matter nor was there sound of any but simply just us.

Passion and yearning of neglected years was all fonts in this kissed that we shared; no movie kissed could be so perfect, so right, as…real as the one that we shared at this moment.

When we broke away from each other each of us lips swollen with a smirk on our face, when the sound of applauds could be heard.

Looking around there was the whole gang with goofy smiles on their lips.

"Aw you guys are so sweet," said Rosalie and Isabella

"Jasper…you won me back to your good graces for that complete sexy ass moment that you had, you made "You had my at hello," sound like shit and made Tom Cruise unappealing after that," Lisa said.

"About damn time that you two stubborn asses get together," said Edward with a black eye

"Edward what happen to your eye?" I said

"Ask you B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D," said Emmett I looked at Jasper as he was rocking that smirk that all ways had me.

"It's a long story,"

"About time someone hit Edward," I laughed as I captured his lips once again as we shared another mind blowing kiss better then the first and a warning to tell me kissing him was always going to be like this.

"Get a room," Edward said as I shyly put the middle finger up to him.

"No thanks I think Jasper would kick my ass again," as everyone laughed.

"I love you Toni,"

"I love you too Jasper,"

In the end I font my prince charming with flaws and all but this was how close it was going to get perfect, and in the long run I did get a perfect movie ending, something John Hughes would definitely had directed.

Fin


	11. Thank you

I would like to dedicated this story to my best friend

V who I made sure to harass in reading this story during second hour.

My inspiration came from my love of watching a lot of John Hugh's movies, featuring the Brat Pack as well as the many other Teen B movies and music.

I definitely want to thank the readers of this story as well as reviewers,

There were many that had me laughing and happy to know that somebody understands my sense of humor.

You guys were awesome…

I will most definitely by working on the squeal to Crush, Crush, Crush the name…

MISERY BUSINESS

Peace Bitches with love!

~**Benny Jude Road**


End file.
